Outside
by BellaSalvatore1918
Summary: Among the 100 exiled teenagers being sent to Earth is Alessia Kane, the daughter of the infamous Marcus Kane. The Earth has been a barren wasteland for the past 97 years. The 100 are expected to find out if Earth is survivable so that the citizens of the Ark may follow, but communications blow out, anarchy arises, and enemies reveal themselves with violent intentions. Bellamy/OC.
1. Pilot

**Disclaimer: I do not own The 100 or any of the characters from the show. However, I do own my OCs and any plotline I make up. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Pilot<span>**

_Life sucks; then you die. Unfortunately, the second part hasn't really come yet. _

Just as she wrote the last word down in the small notebook she kept propped up against her knees, a buzzing sound rang over her in the small prison holding and she looked up to find the door opening. The unflattering blue lights sparked on. Cautiously, she closed her journal, put down her pencil, and swung her legs off her bed so her feet touched the cold concrete of the solitary cell.

A guard held open the door, spiking her curiosity from the cot she remained still on. Her surprise peaked when she saw Marcus Kane walk through the door, into the cell, marking it only the second visit she'd had from him in the entire year she'd been held prisoner.

"Alessia," he greeted her as the two guards followed him and shut the door. Alessia sighed and moved back to her original position with her knees against her chest and her journal in her lap.

"Dad," she replied sourly, unfazed by his appearance. She opened the journal again and sighed, "Don't tell me you're here for my revision. I know for a fact that it doesn't happen for another two weeks."

She began to write in her journal once more, ignoring her father's guilty gaze.

_It's been 97 years since our expulsion from Earth due to the radiation. It's been almost 18 that I've lived on the Ark, the single station formed from 12 different stations. In their eyes, 18 years is long enough for me._

"You need to get up," Kane ordered her with his hands behind his tense back. His daughter looked up at him.

"Why?"

"Get up, Prisoner 423. Face the wall," one of the guards behind Kane commanded. Having no choice, Alessia sighed, closed her journal, and got off of the small cot.

"What are you doing, Dad?" Alessia asked as she complied with the guard's demands and faced the wall adjacent to her.

"Hold out your right hand," said the guard that was intent on ordering her around. Alessia frowned.

"I told you, I'm not supposed to be reviewed for another _two _weeks. Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"Do what he says, Alessia," Kane demanded, but didn't step any closer to her. Alessia turned her head to see Kane standing behind her left shoulder, just watching her. She didn't even have an option when the two guards came around her and one held her hand out while the other clasped a wristband on her, sealing it to her skin.

"What the _hell _are you doing? What's going on?" she nearly shouted, struggling against the guards. She glanced over her shoulder. Suddenly, it dawned on her as the guards began to drag her out of the cell without an explanation. She remembered, very distinctly, about what had happened to Clarke just days before she'd gotten arrested, herself. She whispered, quietly, "_No. _You're killing us all to save yourselves, aren't you?"

"No one's killing you," Kane told her as the guards began to drag her to the door. Alessia refused and managed to force herself out of their grasp. She walked closer to her father, who beckoned the guards to stand down for a few moments. "Alessia, you're being sent to the ground."

Her eyes widened. "The _ground_? Are you _insane_? That's gonna kill me anyway!"

"We don't have any options left," said Kane. "This is the way it has to be."

"You always say that!" the teenage criminal exclaimed frustratedly. "That's always your excuse! But you can't excuse yourself this time, Dad! You're sending me to _die_."

"You don't know that."

"Well there's a pretty good chance that I will," Alessia spat at him. She looked down at the wristband and eyed it for a quick moment before glancing up at Kane. "Not that you care, anyway."

"I do care." He stepped forward, a confounded look on his face. "Alessia, you're my _daughter. _Of course I _care _about you."

"Well you have a funny way of showing it," she said through her teeth. Alessia and Kane stared at each other for a while in utter silence, but Alessia could see the feigned guilt on her father's face. She knew he didn't care. Why would she think any more of him? "You know what—do it. Send me to the ground. At least I'll be away from _you_."

Despite her bold claim, Alessia did not move. She resented her father for everything he'd done, but she did not want to die. She wanted to feel the sun on her skin and the crispness of Earth's air, but the risks outweighed the benefits. She did not want to get sent to Earth, even though she would give anything to be out of her father's spiteful eye.

Kane stepped forward to face his daughter, and his mouth opened just the slightest. Alessia watched as she saw his face turn down while her father tried to grasp his feelings. When nothing came out, Alessia scoffed.

"Classic Dad," she whispered at his hesitation. Kane's face fell. "You can't even tell your own daughter that you love her while you're sending her to the ground to _die_."

Kane wanted to say something back, but he could see the hatred the resided behind his daughter's features. He knew she hated him, and she had much of a reason. So, he just looked up at the guards behind her and nodded.

"Take her."

Alessia looked to her left and her right and felt the guards as they came up behind her and each grabbed an arm. She struggled and screamed, refusing to leave the sanctity of her cell. Never before had she wanted to stay in her cell so badly. Never before had she wanted to stay on the _Ark _so badly.

Kane could hear his daughter's threats as the guards took her to the drop ship, and when she was gone, he looked around her prison cell. On the bed, he could see the black journal tossed to the side with a pencil not far away. He walked over to the journal and opened to the first open page.

_My father locked me in with no remorse. I only did the things I did to help people, probably like most of the people in this prison. I hate him, more now than ever. And I know he hates me, too. _

* * *

><p>The drop ship was launched with not a second thought, signing all of their death sentences with one single button. All 100 prisoners were strapped to either seats or the wall with red buckles for their safety. Alessia could feel them all moving in the air, racing towards Earth.<p>

"This blows," said the girl next to her, but Alessia did not say anything. "I'm gonna die just because I sold a few illegal parts to some desperate teenage boys. I thought I'd get arrested for something more _badass_, you know—?"

"No offense, but I don't really care," Alessia cut the girl off, tired of the chirping noise in her ear from the girl beside her. The girl looked at her from the side and gasped.

"Oh! You're Alessia, Councilor Kane's daughter, right?" Alessia said nothing. "I _heard _you got arrested, but I never found out what it was for. And you've been in solitary and everything. So…why'd you get arrested?"

The nosy girl was getting on Alessia's nerves. "None of your business."

She scoffed. "It obviously is my business since we're going down to Earth together just to die."

Before Alessia could even think of a response, there was a voice behind them that replied for her. "Way to be a Debbie Downer, Margot."

"Shut up, Jasper," Margot Roberts snapped, twisting her head to look between the seats at Jasper Jordan and Monty Green, who were standing stationary up against the wall. "I'm just telling the truth."

"She stole rations and gave them to the poor," said another voice, and Alessia turned her head to find a flat-faced boy with dark, slicked back hair and an antagonistic grin practically laughing at her. "She's a regular Robin Hood."

"And what are you in for, Murphy?" Margot snapped at him, her eyes cold. "Murder? Doesn't seem too far off."

John Murphy narrowed his eyes into slits. "Nothing's changed about you, Margot. Still the annoying little girl-next-door."

A furious expression overcame Margot's face as she leaned forward with her mouth open, bracing to yell at Murphy for his words. Alessia was about to protest to the childish arguments, but before anyone could start anything, the ship suddenly shook. A high-pitched shrill sounded about the drop ship, startling everyone.

The atmosphere. The small turmoil was because of the atmosphere.

Almost instantaneously, the unflattering blue lights turned on and around the drop ship, Chancellor Jaha's face graced the presence of the screens high above their heads. He stood tall in an empty part of the Ark, his eyes focused on the camera. The entire crowd went dead silent.

_"Prisoners of the Ark, hear me now,"_ said Jaha. _"You've been given a second chance. And as your Chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable." _

"My devotion to the Ark grows stronger and stronger every time he opens his mouth," Margot mumbled under her breath, displeased. Alessia didn't mind Chancellor Jaha, since he was more of a father to her than Kane ever was. However, his choice of words was disheartening. Instead of replying to the girl who wouldn't stop running her mouth beside her, Alessia rolled her eyes and listened to Jaha.

_"Those crimes will be forgiven; your records wiped clean. The drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain." _The screen had now displayed its first worrying sign of disconnection, blurring out for just a moment before coming back. _"It was to be stocked with enough nonperishables to sustain 300 people for up to two years." _

But while Jaha's speech played on the drop ship's televisions, there was a wave of encouraging shouts to someone on the ship.

"The Spacewalk Bandit strikes again!"

Alessia craned her neck to look up and into the crowd of criminals, only to find some idiot had unstrapped himself from the harness and was floating in air.

"What an idiot," Alessia scoffed as she turned her head and looked back up at the screen. But there was too much encouragement for said "spacewalk bandit" that she couldn't hear. Suddenly, there was a shout, and it was not one of encouragement.

"Hey! You two! Stay put if you want to live!"

It was Clarke Griffin, the girl who shouted the warning to the prisoners. Alessia knew that much—and she found it to be a good thing. At least she knew _someone _on the drop ship and wasn't alone with a bunch of murders.

_"Mount Weather is life," _said Jaha on the screen, now audible since Clarke's warning stopped everyone from cheering. _"You must locate those supplies immediately. Your one responsibility is to stay alive." _

But Jaha's voice faded out again as the drop ship began to shake, more than before this time. This was not just passing through the atmosphere, this was pure turbulence. Another two people unbuckled their harnesses and then the ship started to really experience turmoil, causing all three floaters to crash into each other as the drop ship came to a hard descent.

They didn't even have to step foot on Earth to die. The ship could crash, and they could fry. It was a distinct possibility. The drop ship began to dwindle to the ground and the prisoners in their harnesses began to feel the panic of dying before ever reaching Earth. The rockets hadn't set off, and if they didn't, they would be goners.

"We're going to _die_!" Margot wailed beside Alessia, who just shut her eyes and awaited the worse like the rest of the prisoners. Would it be quick? Painless? One could only hope. Shouts and cries filled the ship while everyone waited the ending.

But then, the worst was over. The drop ship landed on the ground, the machines died, and the lights flickered back on. Everything was silent as everyone realized they were still breathing, despite their beliefs.

"Listen," Monty told Jasper, Margot, and Alessia. "No machine hum."

"We're on the ground," whispered Alessia to herself. She was so sure that they wouldn't survive.

"Whoa," Jasper whispered, looking around the drop ship in wonder. "That's a first."

Simultaneously, belt buckles clicked from all around, freeing the prisoners from their harnesses as they anxiously awaited to leave the drop ship and go outside. Margot quickly unbuckled her harness, as did Jasper and Finn, and Alessia hesitated. The landing might not have killed them, but the radiation could.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Margot exclaimed as she stepped over Alessia and met up with Monty and Jasper as they unhooked themselves from their harnesses. Alessia unbuckled as well, but she didn't follow Monty, Margot, and Jasper to wherever they were going. Instead, she found Clarke bending down by her seat, looking at the Spacewalk Bandit as he stood over a body.

"Finn, is he breathing?" she asked. Finn didn't say anything to respond.

"Alessia," someone grabbed her attention, and Alessia looked up to find Wells Jaha as he unbuckled his seatbelt and jumped out of his seat. She cocked an eyebrow as Wells came up to her and gave her a hug.

"Wells?" She pushed him back and shook her head. "What the _hell _did you do? Why are you here?"

"I got myself arrested when I found out that the prisoners were being sent to Earth," he told her. Just like that, it all made sense. It had been for Clarke, of course. She could see Clarke on the ground, looking up at them and eyeing Wells with disdain. She knew Clarke hated Wells; for good reason, too. He was the one that turned her father in for trying to tell the rest of the population about the Ark's unstable condition.

That secret had earned both her and Clarke to be condemned to solitary cells, though it had not been the reason for Alessia's arrest.

"Alessia." Clarke stood up, a tight look on her face. They were nowhere near as good of friends as they were once, since Alessia had tried to talk Clarke out of telling the people of the Ark about the oxygen problem. It was a small act of betrayal, but not enough for Clarke to hate her like she did Wells.

Suddenly, there was a shout. "The outer door is on the lower level. Let's go!"

Clarke looked to see the prisoners begin to flood down to the lower level. In protest, she cried, "No, we can't just open the doors!"

Clarke sped over to the ladder leading down and she raced down the steps. Alessia and Wells soon followed after, coming down just as Clarke was pushing her way through the crowd.

"The air could be toxic," she urged the man at the front of the ship, right at the doors. He was wearing a guard's uniform rather than a prisoner uniform.

"If the air is toxic, we're all dead, anyway," said the man pessimistically.

He turned to the doors right when someone called out, "Bellamy?"

The voice seemed to perk his interest, and he lifted his head up and looked towards where the exclamation came from. The crowd of prisoners cleared the way for the girl who spoke to this man, and she walked to the front slowly, her eyes wide. He was just as shocked, but more relieved than anything. The girl was petite with long, brown hair and a smooth complexion. She rushed up to the man blockading the door and he looked her up and down.

"My god, look how big you are." The girl launched herself into Bellamy's arms, hugging him tightly. After the moment of embrace, she slid down and glanced him over.

"What the hell are you wearing? A _guard's_ uniform?" she demanded.

"I borrowed it to get on the drop ship," he defended himself. "Someone's got to keep an eye on you."

Again, she hugged him. Alessia rolled her eyes, finding that the reunion was wasting everyone's time. Clarke raised an eyebrow in the front row. "Where's your wristband?"

"Do you mind?" the girl snapped at Clarke. "I haven't seen my brother in a year."

"No one has a brother!" shouted someone in the crowd.

"I'm pretty sure she _just _said that she had a brother! Idiot." Alessia could tell it was Margot who stated the condescending words.

"That's Octavia Blake!" another person exclaimed, remembering something important. "The girl they found hidden in the floor!"

Octavia was just about to lunge at whoever hollered the crude words when her brother held her back. "Octavia! Octavia, no!" Listening to Bellamy, Octavia stopped fighting him. "Let's give them something _else_ to remember you by."

"Yeah?" She turned around at him. "Like what?"

"Like being the first person on the ground in a hundred years," he proposed, silencing his sister. Bellamy turned and pulled down the lever to open the doors, allowing a mass of light to shine through and meet the eyes of each and every prisoner.

The sun's rays hurt their eyes, but none of them blinked as they witnessed the moment they were experiencing. Fresh air filled their lungs, the wind combed through their hair, and the sun kissed their skin. It shone through the trees that were standing tall, towering above their short stances on the ground. Everything was so _bright, _so _clear, _and so _crisp. _It was all enhanced and new, like nothing ever experienced before.

Octavia took a step out on the door that was firmly planted on the ground having been lowered. She closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, and felt the cool air hit her lungs. She exhaled this time, deep and slow, practically melting in the way the air felt. Things were dead silent as she walked up to the edge of the drop ships door, just shy of stepping down onto the ground.

Hesitating for only a split second, she jumped onto the ground with both feet planted, and a sense of accomplishment overwhelmed her.

She smiled and threw her hands up in the air. "We're back, bitches!"

The crowd roared in agreement, and everyone flooded out of the drop ship, dancing, smiling, and laughing. Alessia stepped onto the drop ship's door and surveyed the greenery of Earth. She took in a breath, finding the air cleaner and cooler than what the Ark had synthesized.

Nothing could be quite like Earth.

* * *

><p>When things had died down from the hype of being back on the ground, Alessia found Clarke at the drop ship door, her head hovering over a map. She walked over to her blonde friend and cocked an eyebrow.<p>

"What's the map for?" she asked. Clarke seemed a little out of place amongst the rest of the prisoners, who were enjoying the freshness of Earth without a care. She instead had an intense face on.

"I'm trying to figure out how we get to Mount Weather," said Clarke, looking up at Alessia. "If we want to survive, we need to listen to Jaha and get supplies."

"We've got problems," Wells announced to the two as he came around to them at the corner of the drop ship door. "The communications system is dead. I went to the roof—a dozen panels are missing. Heat fried the wires."

"Well, all that matters right now is getting to Mount Weather," Clarke urged. She looked down at the map. "See? Look, this is us. _This _is where we need to get to if we want to survive." She drew a line, symbolizing the hike they would have to engage upon to reach their desired destination.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Wells asked, and Clarke fell silent. Upon this, Wells realized, "Your father."

Alessia looked up at Wells, who immediately felt guilty over bringing up Clarke's father as she shut down. Finding them in desperate need of a subject change, Alessia spoke.

"Um…Mount Weather is pretty far out there," she commented. "We need to get there before dark so we should leave now."

"Ah. Cool. A map." Clarke, Alessia, and Wells looked behind them to see Jasper with a smile on his face. He looked at Clarke. "They got a bar in this town? I'll buy you a beer."

Behind him, Margot came to a stop and crossed her arms. "Smooth, Jasper. Smooth."

"You mind?" Wells snapped as he turned around at Jasper and shoved him away. Alessia stepped forward.

"Wells, what's your _problem_?" she said, finding it odd and unnecessary behavior for anyone, let alone Wells.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Murphy demanded as he walked up to Wells and Jasper with a group of other prisoners behind him. "Hands off of him. He's with us."

"Relax." Wells held up his hands defensively. "We're just trying to figure out where we are."

"We're on the ground." The group looked to the side to see Bellamy next to Octavia with a confused, condescending look on his face. "That not good enough for you?"

Wells hesitated, but then stepped forward. "We need to find Mount Weather. You heard my father's message. That has to be our first priority."

"Screw your father," Octavia blurted out. "What? You think you're in charge here? You, your little princess and…Robin Hood?"

Her eyes rolled over Alessia, who was idly standing by watching the argument. Octavia said the word with so much distaste that it instantly made Alessia furious. She stepped up with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Why don't you be quiet? After all, I stole to feed people like _you_."

"Hey!" snapped Bellamy. "Don't talk to my sister like that."

"None of this matters right now!" Clarke exclaimed, dismissing the entire argument as time was pressed. She spoke to the crowd. "We _need _to get to Mount Weather. Not because the Chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we'll get and the harder this'll be. How long do you think we'll last without those supplies? We're looking at a twenty-mile trek, okay? So if we want to get there before dark, we need to leave. Now."

"I got a better idea. You three go, find it for us. Let the privileged do the hard work for a change," Bellamy suggested.

"Yeah!" the crowd chorused.

"You're not listening," Wells urged. "We all need to go!"

"Let them stay if they want to stay." Alessia looked around in disbelief. "You can all _starve_ if that's what you want!"

"Look at this everybody!" Murphy came up behind Wells and shoved him hard. Wells spun around. "The Chancellor of Earth."

"Think that's funny?"

Murphy did not respond. Instead, he just kicked Wells's knee so that he fell down onto the ground, crumbling from the broken limb. Clarke screamed out Wells's name, but the boys loyal to Murphy held her back. The same went for Alessia, who tried to help, too.

"No, but that was. All right, come on." Murphy smiled sadistically as Wells got up from the ground bravely and prepared to fight. One could see that Murphy was doubtful Wells would punch him and his injured leg didn't help his case.

As Alessia fought against the prisoners that held her back, she managed to punch one in the nose with her elbow, causing him to fumble back and hold his bleeding nose. The other one that held her stepped back to help his friend, leaving Alessia free to help Wells against Murphy. Instead, someone jumped down from the top of the drop ship and landed just in front of Murphy. The crowd fell dead silent once more.

"Kid's got one leg," said Finn. "How about you wait until it's a fair fight?"

Murphy instantly stopped his antagonizing, and afterwards, Octavia walked up to the brave teenager and said, "Hey, Spacewalker! Rescue _me _next."

Finn smiled and walked off, ending the fight between Murphy and Wells. Clarke immediately rushed over to Wells and began to help him sit so she could examine his injury. Alessia stood beside Wells and Clarke, surveying the awkward silence between the two feuding friends. She barely noticed it when Margot came up to her side and sucked in a hard breath.

"Ouch. That had to have hurt." Alessia glanced at Margot from the side, incredulous to her behavior. "I mean, did you _hear _that crack? Murphy definitely fractured _something_."

"Did you get thrown into jail because you talk so damn much?" the brunette asked rhetorically, looking at Margot with widened dark eyes. Margot scoffed.

"I already told you what I was thrown in jail for, remember?"

"Sorry. I must've gotten sidetracked by how _annoying _you are." Alessia turned back to Wells and Clarke and shook her head with a disinterested scoff. Margot shrugged.

"See, despite what you might think, that's not an insult to me." The teenager smiled. "I've been called worse."

"So, Mount Weather…" Finn walked up to Clarke with his hands in his pockets. "When do we leave?"

Clarke stood up from the ground. "Right now. We'll be back tomorrow with food," she told Wells.

"How are the two of you gonna carry enough food for one hundred?" asked Wells, concerned. Clarke looked up at Alessia.

"Well, we have three."

"Five," corrected Finn as he spun around and grabbed both Jasper and Monty from behind him. The two did not object at all. "Can we go now?"

"Ooh, make it six!" Margot volunteered beside Alessia, with an innocent smile. Alessia scoffed.

"Yeah…count me out. I'll stay here with Wells." She looked down at her injured friend. "_Someone's_ gotta make sure they don't kill you."

"Appreciate it," Wells muttered facetiously, avoiding her eyes. Alessia frowned, unimpressed with Wells's ungratefulness.

"So five, then?" Clarke finished. Suddenly, Octavia burst into their group.

"Sounds like a party! Make it six again." She clapped her hands together enthusiastically.

Bellamy came up to her shoulder and said roughly, "Hey, what the hell are you doing?"

"Going for a walk."

"Hey." Clarke stepped forward, eyeing the Ark's wristband on Finn's arm that looked like it'd been tampered with. She wore a concerned, almost furious expression. "Were you trying to take this off?"

"Yeah." Finn shrugged. "So?"

"So? This wristband transmits your vital signs to the Ark. Take it off and they'll think you're dead."

"Should I care?"

"Well, I don't know. Do you want the people you love to think you're dead?" the hardheaded blonde proposed. "Do you want them to follow you down here in two months? Because they _won't _if they think we're dying." Finn didn't say anything, but rather avoided her eyes shamefully. "Okay. Now, let's go."

Finn, Margot, Jasper, Monty, and Octavia all went out, set towards the forest, but Clarke stayed behind and walked over to Wells. Ignoring Alessia's presence, Clarke looked down at Wells with distaste.

"You shouldn't have come here, Wells."

Wells watched as Clarke walked away angrily, storming off with the group to Mount Weather. Alessia watched as well, finding that it was both Clarke's right and Clarke's fault that she was being so rude to Wells. Alessia couldn't quite relate, however—if someone turned in her father for doing something illegal, she probably would've said good riddance.

Alessia turned around and looked at Wells. She gave a small shrug. "I'm sure she'll…get over it. Sometime." She bent down next to Wells's leg with a sigh. "Let's see if we can get you up and walking."

* * *

><p>Once Wells was walking again, he and Alessia decided to leave the camp to see if they could find water and branches for firewood. The two walked through the forest at a slow pace, taking in the greenery of Earth.<p>

"It's surreal," Wells said, fascinated by the woods. "I mean…we've seen _pictures, _but—"

"Yeah, yeah." She sighed heavily and used a tree to help her climb the uneven ground. "It's a real sight for sore eyes."

The young Jaha looked at his friend from the side, feeling sorry for her. He didn't know how bad it probably was while she was in solitary, just like Clarke, forced to live her days in silence. Absently, he spoke.

"I'm sorry, Alessia. About what Kane did. He was wrong to lock you up."

Alessia scoffed. "He was being _Kane, _Wells. I didn't expect anything else from him." She hung her head. "My dad has a bad habit of putting the law before his personal feelings."

"Your revision was in two weeks, right?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yep." A bitter laugh escaped Alessia's lips as she thought of the day she'd thought of a million times before, all ending in the same outcome. "And there's no doubt that I would've been floated. What kind of monster steals rations to feed the poor?" she said sarcastically.

Wells scoffed. "I doubt it. I'm sure my father would've pardoned you."

"Yeah, but mine wouldn't have." Alessia looked at Wells with a blunt glance. "He would've been happy to have me gone. Finally rid of me at last."

"You know he doesn't feel that way about you," Wells assured her firmly, trying to lighten the mood. "He's just _sad_ that he doesn't have your mom around."

"I'm sad that my mom isn't around, too. But at least I gave him a _chance. _I didn't automatically hate him because my mom wasn't around." She looked at Wells with hard eyes. "He looks at me like I'm a problem, Wells. Always has, always will. And to get rid of that problem, he sent me to Earth where—up until an hour or two ago—I was ninety-nine percent sure I was going to die."

"But you didn't," he pointed out. She sighed.

"But I didn't." Alessia looked down at her wristband. "And he knows that. Problem's not solved." Wells was about to protest—to tell her that she wasn't a problem—but she stopped him and move on, unwilling to talk about it anymore. "But I'm done talking about my dad. Why don't we talk about Clarke's?" She stopped them in their tracks and looked at him seriously. "Why'd you do it, Wells?"

"I don't…" Wells turned away, shaking his head. "I don't know."

"Bullshit. You don't turn on your best friend like that. _I _didn't, I just tried to talk her out of doing what she was gonna do." They began to walk through the forest again. "You never thought about the nice approach?"

"I tried it, Alessia. _You _tried it. She wasn't going to listen to us," he pushed. She scoffed.

"So you turn on your best friend? What'd you do, steal a page from my dad's book or something?" She looked back at Wells with a distinct glare, but he shook his head.

"I don't know why I did it, Alessia," he said at last, refusing to say anything else about it. "And all I want her to do is forgive me."

Alessia snapped a twig off of a tree and added to the bundle of branches in her hand. "Well, that's gonna take a whole lot of time, Wells. You betrayed her." Wells was quiet, and Kane's daughter sighed. "Come on. There's no water here; let's turn back. We can make another trip out here later."

Dropping the conversation, the two headed back to the drop site and put down the firewood that they had collected in a pile. As they did so, Murphy and his sidekick, John Mbege, walked over to them.

"Find any water yet?" he asked.

Wells straightened with a sigh. "No, not yet. But I'm going back out if you want to come." Looking to his side at where Murphy and Mbege were sneaking glances at, he could see the words "_first son, first to dye" _carved into the side of the drop ship.

Alessia noticed the lingering stares to the drop ship, so she crossed her arms and looked in the direction all three men were staring at. Upon seeing the hateful words, she turned to Murphy and Mbege with a pissed off expression.

"Seriously?" she disapproved.

Murphy chuckled under his breath and itched his nose to reveal the knife that he most likely used to carve the saying into the drop ship. "You know, my father, he begged for mercy in the airlock chamber when your father floated him."

Wells, taking the higher road, just sniffled and brushed Murphy's shoulder with a low, "You spelled 'die' wrong, geniuses."

The two Johns looked back as Wells walked off to the rest of the camp. Alessia walked up to Murphy's side and smiled bitterly.

"Use your head for something _other _than a hat rack, Murphy."

* * *

><p>Nightfall soon came, but Alessia and Wells spent their time further from the rest of the clan of prisoners that despised the both of them for no other reason than their last names. None of them seemed to know that Alessia hated her father as much as they did—or, perhaps, even more—but just assumed that she was as loyal to Kane as Wells was to Jaha. Though she hated her father, she did not agree with the attitude of the rest of the prisoners. It would not be a functional society with murder being allowed, and she knew that well.<p>

When Wells and Alessia finally returned back to the drop site after trying desperately to find water, they found the crowd whooping and hollering by the glowing embers of a fire.

"What the hell…?" Alessia mumbled to herself. Wells didn't respond, but rather pushed himself through the outer circle around the fire. Alessia followed him, staying just a pace behind as Wells made his way up to the burning fire. The two could see on the other side that one of the prisoners sat with her arm extended while another took a knife and lifted up the wristband on her arm. In seconds, it snapped in half, and the crowd hollered when the bracelet met the fire and started to burn, along with many others.

"Who's next?" shouted Bellamy, glancing around the group. Wells shook his head.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked, firmly standing up to Bellamy. One of the prisoners braced to step forward and harshly explain things to Wells and Alessia, but Bellamy stopped the prisoner and handled the situation himself.

"We're liberating ourselves. What does it look like?"

"It looks like you're trying to get us all killed," replied Wells. "The communication system is dead. These wristbands are _all _we've got. Take them off and the Ark will think we're dying. That it's not safe for them to follow!"

"That's the point, Chancellor," Bellamy patronized. "We can take care of ourselves. Can't we?"

"Yeah!" chorused the crowd. Alessia brushed past Wells to face Bellamy with a bewildered, incredulous expression on her face.

"Have you gone completely _insane_?" she snapped, blinking at him in disbelief. "We _can't _take care of ourselves. Even if we could, the people of the Ark deserve better than staying up there! They pardoned all of us."

"And you're actually buying that, Robin Hood?" he proposed, cocking an eyebrow. "Sure, _you'll_ get pardoned. But only because you're Kane's daughter. The rest of us aren't as lucky."

She wanted to protest—to say that she wasn't lucky at all. That her father _locked _her in a solitary cell because he decided that, instead of being a normal father and handing punishment by yelling or preventing her from having a social life, he locked her in a _jail _cell until her eighteenth birthday, where she'd be reviewed and most likely floated. That wasn't luck. Being sent to Earth—being _pardoned _two weeks before her eighteenth birthday_—_was luck.

"You think this is a game?" Wells shouted to the crowd. "Those aren't just our friends and our parents up there. They're our farmers, our doctors, our engineers. I don't care _what _he tells you. We won't survive here on our own. And besides, if it really is safe, how could you not want the rest of our people to come down?"

"My people already _are _down," Bellamy countered. He pointed to the sky. "_Those _people locked my people up."

"You stow away on _one _drop ship and all of a sudden they become _your _people?" Alessia challenged, finding the fakeness of Bellamy's words. He didn't _know _any of them—the only reason he came down was for Octavia.

Bellamy tensed, but soon came up with another excuse. "Those people killed my mother for the crime of having a second child." He looked at Wells. "Your father did that."

"My father didn't write the laws," Wells pointed out.

"No. He enforced them," Bellamy agreed.

Alessia scoffed. "Bellamy, you can't blame the Chancellor or even _Wells _for your mother's poor choices." Bellamy looked down at her with eyes that flared red. "She knew the law when she had your sister. She chose to _hide _the crime she'd committed. Don't start accusing people of things that were out of their control."

"Well, here, there are no laws," said Bellamy with a tight jaw. A chorused agreement rippled through the crowd. "Here, we do whatever the hell we want _whenever _the hell we want! Now, you two don't have to like it. You can even try to stop it or change it; kill me. You know why? Whatever the hell we want."

"Whatever the hell we want!" Murphy shouted, and it caused a undulation effect in the crowd. They began to chant the words like a mantra, showcasing the power that Bellamy held over the crowd. There were no more words spoken as the crowd kept repeating the words over and over again until a thunderous cracking sounded above them. Two seconds later, water began to pour from the heavens, soaking them all with water and excitement.

"We need to collect this," Wells yelled over the rain to Bellamy, who stared at the young Chancellor with hard, blatant eyes.

All he said was: "Whatever the hell we want."

And while the crowd cheered and hollered for the rain that poured on their skin, Wells turned and angrily stormed out from the rest of the crowd. Bellamy watched as the Chancellor's son left, leaving only Kane's daughter to detest his ways.

Her hair was soaking wet, clumping into thick strands as the water came down heavy. Beads of water covered her face, as it did the rest of the 100.

Over the rain, she shouted, "You and your followers can chant 'whatever the hell we want' until you're blue in the face, Bellamy. But don't come crying to us when your plan crumbles." She paused. "And trust me, it _will _crumble."

The thunder roared again.

* * *

><p>Kane stared out the window of his room in the Ark, looking down at the Earth as it orbited. He'd had to make so many tough decisions in the last twelve hours it was groundbreaking—no pun intended. On top of sending his daughter to the ground, potentially to die, he'd had to arrest Abby Griffin for breaking the law while saving the Chancellor's life. As acting Chancellor, he needed to make sure that he took no crime lightly.<p>

However, this method wasn't popular among all. Callie Cartwig stormed into his room uninvited, claiming, "Are you out of your _mind_? You can't just kill everyone who disagrees with you!"

"Now, you all think I'm the bad guy," Kane resented, licking his lips and shaking his head. "But I'm the only one who's willing to do what it takes to _save _us."

"She's my best friend!"

"I sent my _daughter _down to Earth, Callie. Where she will most likely die," Kane argued, having no remorse for the woman before him who pleaded for Dr. Griffin's life. "So what do you want me to say? I'm sorry? I'm not. Friendship—_family_—is a luxury we can't afford. And if I have to take us down to a _cosmic _Adam and Eve, I will do it."

"Please," begged Callie. "Show mercy. If not for Abby, then for me. Or even for your daughter, who you never showed any _ounce _of mercy to."

"You don't know anything about what I did or what I did not show my daughter," snapped Kane. Callie did not flinch at all. "And mercy is something that we can't afford—not then, not now."

Callie was at a loss, completely dumbfounded on what to do next. If he couldn't show mercy for something so close to him—a daughter, no less—he would never show mercy for Abby.

* * *

><p>She couldn't sleep. It was her first night on Earth and, unlike the rest of the 100, she could not sleep peacefully knowing that mankind had returned home. There were too many things to worry about: food, shelter, survival. How could they survive pitted against each other? Bellamy Blake was sincerely screwing <em>everything <em>up.

She slept a little ways away from Wells, since the two of them had to band together being as the rest of the prisoners hated their guts and most likely wanted to kill them. That was another reason she couldn't sleep—the fear of someone coming and kidnapping her in the middle of the night. One of the prisoners could easily kill her without her knowledge if she was asleep. It was a scenario very possible.

However, she wasn't the one to be taken.

Since she was trying to sleep, Alessia kept her eyes closed and tried hard to keep her breathing even. It made her seem like she was in slumber, when she was really awake enough to hear Wells scream against a muffled hand and a hushed sound from someone else. Over the next minute, she could hear the shuffling of the leaves as Wells presumably got up from his position on the ground and went with whoever was taking him. Alessia's eyes snapped open, and although she wasn't dumb enough to risk her life for Wells, she also couldn't let him die. Not just for her own survival amongst a hundred prisoners that despised her, but also for Jaha.

Once she was sure no one knew that she was awake, she lifted herself from the ground and followed pursuit of Wells and his kidnapper, which she was certain was Bellamy. Time proved that she was right when Bellamy brought Wells to a secluded clearing far away from the drop site.

In the midst of the dark night, Alessia could make out a gun in Bellamy's hand. She kept her breathing to a minimum.

"That's far enough. I don't want to shoot you, Wells—hell, I like you—but I do need _them_ to think that you're dead." He pointed his gun to the sky, obviously referring to the Ark's citizens.

"Why?" Wells pushed. "Why are you doing this? For real—not some crap about getting to do what you want to do?"

"I have my reasons," he said ominously. "I also have the gun so I ask the questions. And the question is, why aren't you helping me? Your dad banishedyou, Wells, and yet here you are, still doing his bidding, following the rules. Aren't you tired of always doing what's expected of you? Stand up to him. Take off that wristband and you will be _amazed _at how good it feels!"

"No." Wells paused. "Never. Not gonna happen. Is that clear enough for you?"

Bellamy sighed. "Yeah. It is. I'm sorry it had to be this way."

Right when Alessia was about to reveal herself and demand that Bellamy put down the gun and leave, she saw him put it away. She was confused, at first, but then she saw two shadows behind Wells. She couldn't see all that clearly because of the darkness, but she hear it. Wells started to shout, so she burst out into a sprint from the bushes towards where she saw her friend.

"Wells!" Alessia shouted as she ran, but she was blockaded by Bellamy, who gripped her arms and prevented her from moving. She tried to fight him, but he had a grip too tight and head-on for her to escape. Using all the strength she had, she fought against the grips that were bound to give her purple bruises in the morning. "Bellamy! Get the hell _off _of me!"

"You shouldn't have come here," Bellamy warned. "I wasn't gonna make you take yours off just yet."

She maneuvered her hands so that they forced Bellamy's arms back to his side, and they stood parallel to each other, neither one of them giving up. Her breathing was heavy, as was his.

"You _touch _me, Bellamy Blake, and my worst crime won't just be stealing to feed the poor," she warned, touching her wristband just to make sure that it was still there. As much as she wanted to get back at her father, telling people she was dead wasn't the way to go about things. "You won't get this wristband off until I'm dead."

Suddenly, Wells screamed loudly just as the sound of metal cracked, and Alessia's heart sank. They cut it off—they won.

Bellamy stared at her. "Well, it looks like we got _his _off."

Alessia swallowed hard, trying to mask her disappointment. "I won't be so easy."

"Lucky for me, I wasn't counting on it," Bellamy spat before walking down the uneven slope and bumping her shoulder, informing her that he wouldn't be so easy, either.


	2. Earth Skills

**Can you believe it's been over a month? I can't believe it. I've been having some issues lately but I am slowly and surely trying to make sure I keep my promises to update on here. I will be trying for my other stories shortly, this one just came easier for some reason. Please enjoy the chapter and my apologies for the wait. **

**Disclaimer: Refer to the Pilot. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Earth Skills<span>**

"Day two on the ground and I'm absolutely positive we're going to die."

Alessia sat on the forest floor against the trunk of a lively tree, staring up at the beautiful sight of a rising sun. It soaked into her skin, warming her and complimenting the light breeze. It was much more than she'd ever imagined—not that she ever imagined she would be on Earth but once_. _However, though her claim was spoken aloud, it was not meant for foreign ears. She had secluded herself far away from the population of her fellow juvenile prisoners for this purpose alone.

There were no journals on Earth. No paper; no pens. She didn't have a place to write down all of the thoughts and concerns she had inside of her. Since her childhood, she'd found that writing things down helped her a great deal. Alessia had received the trait of needing to release pent-up anger and frustration in writing from her mother since Kane could bring a secret to the grave and never feel guilty about it. When her father would be too strict or be too neglecting (and this was often), she would always feel a lot better once she wrote it down—thus the origin of her journal. However, her previously mentioned journal was in her prison cell on the Ark and had no doubt been rifled through by Kane. It was normal practices for teenagers not to want their parents to read their private thoughts, but Alessia was different. She _hoped _her father looked through her journal. Maybe he would finally understand her.

"We are unstructured and reckless," continued Alessia, half-grumbling her words, "and led by an egotistical _maniac _who will pit us against each other and cause our demise even _if _Earth is survivable." She paused, and in her silence, she ran her fingers across the blades of grass that grew in unorganized patches over the soil. It was beautiful, not deadly—at least, she hoped not. "We need to tell the Ark that we're down here. That Earth _is _survivable. Because if we don't tell them…"

She didn't want to say it out loud. A population of more than 2,000 people existed on the Ark and they would all be dead if they didn't come down to Earth within the next few months. They would all be dead if the 100 did not come through on their mission. And knowing her father, Kane would not wait to terminate more lives than necessary to save himself.

After thinking to herself, Alessia finally scoffed at her own dramatics and the idiocracy of her whining. "This is stupid. I'm talking to myself. I'm seriously…_talking _to myself."

All of a sudden, a roar sounded in the distance. It wasn't the roar of an animal, but the roar of the crowd back at the drop site. They were chanting like they were encouraging something that was happening. Alessia instantly stood up, brushed herself off, and listened to the chanting she heard.

The sounds became clearer, and she could make out the word "fight" in the distance.

"Hell," she murmured before breaking off into a sprint to return back to camp.

She emerged from the trees, witnessing just as Wells punched Murphy right in the jaw, making the other prisoner stumble back. The delinquents egged them on with hoots and hollers while Bellamy stood just a few feet away from the brawl, a thin layer of sweat covering his face and an interested look in his eye.

"Hey!" Alessia shouted as she hurried over to Wells and Murphy and stepped between them, preventing Murphy from bulldozing into Wells. Attempting to block the fight, she held out her hands as a barrier and looked between Wells, Murphy, and finally at Bellamy. Her teeth clenched. "What the _hell_ is it you're trying to prove here?"

"Oh, look." Murphy spat, interrupting Alessia's attention from Bellamy. "It's Robin Hood; always coming to the rescue. You seem to have a profile, don't you? Saving the weak and helpless all the—"

It came fast, but Alessia's fist tightened and she sprang forward, hitting Murphy in his already sore jaw, just adding to the pain that Wells had first given. The shock of her attack and her force was so hard that it knocked Murphy onto the ground, landing right on his back. She turned around at Wells and Bellamy and unconsciously shook out her hand from the tightness and soreness that resulted from the blow she delivered. But just as she'd gotten her need to purge from her mother, she'd gotten her tough skin from her father. It wasn't the first time she'd punched someone so hard they'd fallen.

When she was finally able to turn back at Wells and Bellamy, she could see that they were looking at her through scandalized eyes and judging her almost as if she were a different person. Alessia sighed, but moved on from her indiscretion by looking at both with cold eyes.

"At this rate, we'll be dead even if Earth is survivable!" she exclaimed frustratedly, the distaste obvious in her tone. She glanced behind them to the rest of the prisoners. "This can't be our daily routine and all of you know that!"

"We have no rules here," replied a nonchalant Bellamy. "So it _can_ be our daily routine. If we want it to be."

Wells looked back at him incredulously. "Don't you see you can't control this?"

From the ground, Murphy finally rose to his feet, this time with a knife in his hand. Everyone turned back at him, and Alessia eyed Murphy as he looked at her with an intent, murderous expression upon his features.

He snarled, "You're dead, Kane."

Alessia didn't want to fight—after all, that was the whole reason she'd come out and made a scene. Killing each other would help no one; in fact, homicide would do the exact opposite for them and create a million more problems. But if she were charged at—by Murphy of all people—she would not hesitate to react. The phrase _kill or be killed _crossed her mind.

Wells shook his head, fearless on the outside but very fearful on the inside. Bravely, he stood up for his friend and said, "Your fight's with me, Murphy."

"Fine." He spat out blood this time. "I'll kill you first, _then _her."

"Wells, don't—" Alessia tried, but Wells was already in the position to fight, and Murphy was just about ready to pounce. Then, right when Murphy stumbled towards Wells, Bellamy suddenly called out to them.

"Wait!"

The two did not move, but Murphy looked at his leader with eyes that were obviously not pleased. Bellamy held up a hand, telling Murphy to halt, and Alessia hoped—for all of their sakes—that Bellamy would do the right thing and call it off. Instead, he looked at Wells and extended a knife.

"Fair fight." Bellamy dropped the knife to the ground just before Wells's feet and walked back over to the side. A rejoiced look crossed Murphy's features, but Alessia was furious. She knew there was a fifty/fifty chance that Bellamy would be the bigger person, but she was a fool to think he'd actually deliver.

"No!" she shouted, putting another halt to the fight. But Murphy was getting impatient, and she knew unless Bellamy called it off, there'd be no more delaying. Her eyes honed in on Bellamy and she exhaled. "Look…trust me. I hate the law just as much as the next guy, but there needs to be an order of some kind. We can't just go around…picking each other off!"

Observing Bellamy's impending silence, Alessia took a firm step forward towards Wells. Just as she did, Bellamy blocked her way.

"If you don't want to get killed next, I suggest you stay out of it, Kane," he warned, gripping her arm tightly to prevent her from going any further. Alessia squared her jaw and, the next thing he knew, she snatched her arm back so fast that he actually grasped at empty air for a moment.

"First of all, Blake"—she snarled the name tersely—"I suggest that you stop getting in my way. Secondly, I suggest you start opening your eyes to what's around you. Can you really not see what this is doing to us? How quickly it'll destroy us if we immerse ourselves in _anarchy_?" Alessia whispered the last part of her speech, hissing it as if it were a cursed word. Bellamy showed a blank expression, but she hoped for their sakes her words were penetrating his thick skull. "All you have to do is _stop this_."

She looked at him with a plea, almost, but it wasn't quite that. She was far from one to beg—people did what they wanted when they wanted and she couldn't help that. But he _had _to see the error in his ways; Bellamy _had _to comprehend that "whatever the hell we want" was a mantra that _could_ _not_ work.

Bellamy tried, half-heartedly, to understand where she was coming from. He just chose not to care.

The final command finally came: "Fight."

Murphy swung at his target with the knife, earning Wells to arch away in fear of getting slashed with the blade. Alessia fought to try and break up the fight again, but Bellamy succeeded this time at keeping her out of it. Three prisoners came behind her and restrained her arms and body so that she couldn't make any sudden movements. Despite how lean she was, she'd grown resilient as a result of living in a soldier's household. Marcus Kane would rather die than have a daughter that couldn't fend for herself. Unfortunately, there was nothing she could do to break off from the three that were holding her; some manpower was too powerful to overcome. Alessia was only left to watch as Murphy swung and cut Wells on the arm with a slice, causing Wells to hiss.

"This is for my father!" Murphy yelled before lunging forward to end the fight once and for all. Instead, Wells blocked his attempt on his life and managed somehow to force Murphy around with his blade behind his back while Wells held his own knife up to his opponent's throat.

"Drop it!" he growled.

"Wells!" The attention of the 100 shifted to the forest, where they watched Clarke and Finn rush out of the forest first, moving to where Wells was. "Let him _go_!"

Obeying, Wells dropped Murphy to the ground, and at the advantage, Murphy began to move towards Wells again. Instead, Bellamy blocked Murphy, holding him still by the shoulders.

"Enough, Murphy!" Bellamy ordered. Alessia fought the strong hands of the other prisoners, but she couldn't quite get the angle she needed to preform a move that could free her. She was pretty much helpless until Finn looked over and saw her restrained.

"Hey! You three. Let go of her." Finn gestured for them to release Alessia, and reluctantly, the other teenagers did so. Alessia fought back for her hands and moved away from the three as fast as she could, worried about being restrained again. These people would blame her for all the horrid, impulsive things her father did and there was no doubt about that. He executed twice as many as Jaha did, probably even some of the parents of the kids she slept near.

"Octavia!" Bellamy shouted once he saw his sister surface from the woods, limping, with the aid of Monty and Margot on her sides. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," his sister puffed.

"Where's the food?" Bellamy asked Clarke, who turned to him with distress in her eyes. Instead of Clarke replying, it was Finn.

"We didn't make it to Mount Weather."

"What the hell happened out there?"

Clarke's breath shook. She announced, "We were attacked."

"Attacked?" Wells repeated. "By what?"

Finn responded again. "Not what; who. It turns out, when the last man from the ground died on the Ark, he wasn't the last Grounder."

"It's true," Clarke concurred. "Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong. There are people here, survivors. The good news is, that means _we _can survive. Radiation won't kill us."

Finn finished her incomplete thought. "Yeah. The bad news is, Grounders will."

"Where's the kid with the goggles?" Wells asked, earning Clarke's distressed look.

"Jasper was hit. They took him." Clarke told Wells, glancing at him for merely for a moment, but she caught sight of something peculiar. Immediately, she grabbed her ex-friend's arm and lifted up his sleeve to reveal a bare wrist. She gasped. "Where's your wristband?"

"It's not his fault, Clarke," Alessia stepped in just as Wells pulled his arm back in shame. Clarke looked up at her and Alessia turned towards Bellamy with a pointed glare. "They've all been taking them off. Wells was unwilling."

Suddenly, Clarke's expression turned from distraught to furious. She asked through her teeth, "How many?"

"Twenty-four and counting," replied Murphy, almost proudly. Clarke stared at him incredulously, and Alessia could almost anticipate the next words out of her mouth.

"You _idiots_," Clarke whispered. "Life support on the Ark is failing! That's why they brought us down here. They need to know the ground is survivable again and we need their help against whoever is out there. If you take off your wristbands, you're not just killing them; you're killing us!"

Bellamy, however, had a different opinion. "We're stronger than you think. Don't listen to her. She's one of the privileged! If they come down, she'll have it good. How many of you can say the same? We can take care of ourselves! That wristband on your arm, it makes you a prisoner. We are _not _prisoners, anymore!"

"You were never even a prisoner to begin with!" Margot stepped forward, leaving Octavia in Monty's hands as she stared at Bellamy with fury. "You weren't even supposed to beon the drop ship! You have no right to be leading us! And you're doing a suckyjob at it, too, because you're essentially asking us to kill everyone on the Ark for you and fight _alone _against people we don't have a chance against!"

"It's not about me. It's about them." Bellamy turned around to face his subjects. "They say they'll forgive your crimes. I say you're not criminals! You're fighters. Survivors! The Grounders should worry about _us_!_" _

"Yeah!" the crowd clamored enthusiastically, and Clarke could see it was no use. She fled immediately, as tired of Bellamy's moronic lecture as the rest of those who opposed him. As the rest of the teenagers still hooted and hollered for their mighty leader, Alessia suddenly felt a presence beside her.

"You had to deal with _that _for the past twelve hours?" She turned to the side to see Margot place a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Wow, Alessia, that must've—"

"Don't touch me." Alessia jerked her arm back. Margot held her hands up defensively.

"Okay! Okay. Relax." She sighed. "Wow. Didn't know you were so touchy."

"Yeah, well…like you said." Alessia looked at the smug, satisfied Bellamy before them with a scowl. "I had to deal with _that _for the past twelve hours."

* * *

><p>Clarke hastily gathered an abundance of belts in her sack to bring on the trip to find Jasper. Alessia watched as Clarke did this, sort of confused at the point of bringing the belts.<p>

Disbelieving of the purpose of the belts, she questioned, "So…what exactly do you plan to do with all the belts, Clarke?"

"You never know when it might come in handy." Clarke looked up at Alessia and sighed. "So what exactly happened? With Wells's wristband?"

Alessia frowned and a sarcastic, peeved tone escaped through her lips. "Our esteemed leader took him in the middle of the night. I couldn't sleep, so I heard him do it and I figured…well, obviously, it couldn't be good. Bellamy held Wells at gunpoint and tried to convince him to take it off himself, but he refused, so Murphy and Mbege took it off for him. I tried to help, but Bellamy held me back."

"Bellamy has a gun?" Clarke asked, stunned. Alessia nodded, earning Clarke to exhale frustratedly and continue hastily packing her belts. "How'd you manage to keep your wristband?"

"I threatened to kill him." Clarke shoved the map into her bag and put the sack strap over her shoulder. Then, she looked at Alessia with sad, glistening eyes. Alessia understood completely—being on the ground was definitely a lot to take in. Mixed in all the tension Bellamy was creating with the rest of the prisoners, they were all doomed to fail. The teenager bent down next to her old friend. "It won't come to it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I can't. I'm not," Alessia confessed. "But right now we have to be focused on finding a way to talk to the Ark."

Unlike Alessia, Clarke had someone she actually cared whether or not lived or died. Clarke had her mother, Abby Griffin, the Ark's best doctor. Abby and Marcus often butted heads with each other about a lot of things on the Council, but that was because Abby was more considerate and compassionate than Kane. Anyone was more compassionate than Kane.

Clarke sighed. "First, we have to get Jasper back. Are you coming?"

"You bet your ass I am." Before they could get any further in a conversation, the hatch to the floor opened and Wells climbed out of it.

"There you are," he commented as he gave a slight, disheartened chuckle. "When my father said they didn't leave us anything, he really meant it."

While Alessia went over to pack a sack of her own full of seatbelts from the drop ship, Clarke noticed something on Wells's arm. Immediately striking concern, she reached out and examined the small slice wound that was prominent from the outer layer of his sweater. Wells sighed.

"It's just a scratch," he assured her while pulling his arm back. She grimaced.

"You're making friends fast. Keep it covered. It could get infected." She noticed the sling around his back and knotted her eyebrows. "Nice pack."

"Yeah, seat belts and, uh, insulation. I also packed part of the parachute, figured we could use it to carry out Jasper—"

Before Wells could finish, Clarke sighed. "Good. Give it to Alessia. You're not coming with us." She climbed over to the ladder and started to climb down it.

"My ankle's fine," Wells promised. Alessia, confused, hesitantly grabbed the sack she was packing and followed pursuit of Wells and Clarke, who were inevitably still immersing in conflict.

"It's not your ankle, Wells, it's you."

"You came back for reinforcements. I'm gonna help."

"Clarke, he's right. We need him. So far, no one else has volunteered," Monty spoke up after Clarke, Wells, and Alessia were all on the bottom level of the drop ship, ready to leave again.

"I'm sorry, Monty, but you're not going, either," Clarke apologized, albeit somewhat tiredly. Monty was immediately enraged, stepping forward to face her.

"Like hell I'm not! Jasper's my best friend!"

"You're too important," she rationalized. "You were raised on Farm Station and recruited by engineering."

"So?"

"So? Food and communication! What's up here"—Clarke stepped forward and tapped Monty's temple—"it's gonna save us all. You figure out how to talk to the Ark and I'll bring Jasper back." Determined, the blonde turned around just as Finn came into the drop ship, earning her attention. She sighed. "Hey. You ready?"

"I'm not going anywhere." He scoffed. "And neither should any of you! That spear was thrown with pinpoint accuracy from three hundred feet!"

"So what, we let Jasper die?" Monty argued.

"_That's _not gonna happen," Clarke promised him pointedly, turning around with serious eyes. When she turned around at Finn, her expression turned to disappointed. "Spacewalker? What a joke. You think you're such an adventurer. You're really just a coward."

"It's not an adventure, Clarke," Finn retorted. "It's a suicide mission."

Clarke shook her head wordlessly and turned around at Alessia, who'd managed to remain quiet. "Alessia, let's go."

Unwilling to piss off Clarke more than everyone else had, Alessia followed the pushy teenager and stepped out of the drop ship into the morning light. Once outside, Margot joined them as she fit a crafty water bottle-like invention into her pack for water supply. They all had managed to make the small inventions using a plastic bag and a few other resources they had, and it was amazingly inventive.

"Is this everyone?" Margot asked, slightly worried about the numbers they had. Wells stepped out of the drop ship, too, and moved up behind Clarke and Alessia, determined to go with them. Clarke glowered.

"I thought I told you that you couldn't come," she reprimanded Wells.

"We can use all the help we can get, Clarke," Alessia reminded her. It was one of the primary reasons why she wasn't objecting to Margot joining them, as if she even had a choice in the matter.

Clarke looked off absently at the rest of the camp and, without wasting a breath, she nodded. "You're right, Alessia. We do need all the help we can get."

Alessia held herself proudly, smiling as Clarke walked off without them, heading towards an exit to the woods. "Look at that. I can finally do something right."

But, then, just as Alessia was giving herself a metaphorical pat on the back for getting through the stubborn mind of Clarke Griffin's, that satisfaction came crashing down as Clarke approached a concerned Bellamy caring for his injured sister who was, under no circumstances, going anywhere with them. This meant that Clarke was going to see the siblings for one reason and one reason only, and it was enough to make Alessia reconsider going along on the search.

"You could've been killed," Bellamy chastised Octavia.

"She would've been if Jasper didn't jump in to pull her out," Clarke agreed.

"You guys leaving?" Octavia started, tying the bandage around her thigh tighter so she could get up and move. "I'm coming, too."

"No, no. No way. Not again." Bellamy stopped her—for once, actually doing something right. Alessia, Margot, and Wells just watched as Clarke intervened.

"He's right. Your leg's just gonna slow us down."

"Don't do it, Clarke…" Margot hissed under her breath, only audible to Alessia beside her. On the inside, Alessia was seconding the statement. "Don't do it…"

"I'm here for you," the blonde said at last, doing exactly what was predicted. Margot let out a frustrated sigh, and Alessia just crossed her arms. With any luck, Bellamy would laugh in her face and tell her to move on with it. Clarke couldn't do much about that, now, could she?

"Clarke, what are you doing?" Wells was the only one who hadn't deduced that Clarke was about to make a _terrible _mistake.

"I hear you have a gun." Bellamy showed Clarke his gun to let her know that this statement was true. She smiled. "Good. Follow me."

"Or don't," Margot suggested.

"And why would I do that?" Bellamy asked Clarke as she began to walk away, having the right idea about not trusting her intentions. However, Clarke spun around on her heel and made an offer that he couldn't refuse.

"Because you want _them _to follow you. And right now, they're thinking only one of us is scared," she whispered to him, spiking immediate interest in Bellamy's personal agenda. When Bellamy said nothing, Clarke took it as an accepted invitation to join her, and she split off immediately with Wells right at her tail. With a small glance at each other, Margot and Alessia walked forward to follow them as well, all the while noticing as Bellamy waited for at least one of them—most likely Alessia—to back out of the trip because of his last-minute signup.

Nevertheless, Alessia and Margot both followed Wells and Clarke into the woods and caught the conversation as Wells began to panic.

"Those guys aren't just bullies, Clarke. They're dangerous criminals," he warned.

"I'm counting on it," she replied. Alessia sighed.

"This is probably _the _worst idea you have ever possibly had, Clarke," she mumbled underneath her breath, but didn't slow to Clarke's abrupt pace. Behind them, Murphy and Bellamy kept their trail but lagged a pace or two behind for their own privacy.

Murphy whispered to his leader, "Since when are we in the rescuing business, huh?"

"The Ark thinks the Prince is dead," Bellamy began. "Thinking the Princess is, too…it would definitely delay them from trying to get down here." He snuck a glance at Murphy with a small smile. "But Robin Hood? She's our golden ticket to freedom."

Murphy scoffed. "Believe me, I'm in."

Bellamy walked a brisk pace and didn't respond to Murphy's interjection. "I'm getting that wristband," he promised, "even if I have to cut off her hand to do it."

It wasn't long until the fight broke out between the two opposing groups—in fact, it wasn't more than a few hundred yards from the camp in which this argument seemed to escalate. As Bellamy and Murphy struggled to keep up with Clarke and the three following her, he called out, "Hey, hold up! What's the rush? You don't survive a spear through the heart."

He said all of this while waving the gun in his hand, causing uneasiness upon everyone, most importantly Wells.

"Put the gun away, Bellamy!" Wells demanded, moving forward with Clarke. Before he could get even a step past Bellamy and Murphy, the opponent that Wells was fighting earlier seemed to gain the upper hand and grasped him by the collar of his jacket.

"Well, why don't you do something about it, huh?" Murphy provoked.

The six came to a stop in the middle of a relatively clear section of the forest. Clarke's tone expressed disinterest in Bellamy's inquiry. "Jasper screamed when they moved him. If the spear struck his heart, he'd have died instantly. It doesn't mean we have time to waste."

"She's the one who wanted you to come." Clarke began to walk away as Alessia said the words to Bellamy. "Go back if you want. Trust me, we won't be offended."

She moved to leave with absolutely no desire to stay behind and listen to Bellamy make excuses, but she was taken completely off guard when a cold, firm hand clamped down on her wrist over her wristband and she was forced back to face Bellamy, who was keeping her for obvious incentive.

"As soon as you take this wristband off, Kane, we can go," he promised. Alessia, now officially pissed off that Bellamy—once again—has tried to intimidate her into conforming to him, shoved him off of her with all her strength and took a daring step forward.

"I guess I must not have been clear before," she growled in his face. "How about I spell it out for you? Try and come after the wristband again and I _will _kill you. Don't doubt for a second that I haven't thought about doing it regardless."

"I'd love to see you try," Bellamy retorted, immediately earning an intervention from Clarke, who had stopped her impending mission to deal with the immaturity and deceitfulness of Bellamy's true intentions.

"Leave her alone, Bellamy. She's not giving up the wristband." Clarke's voice was stern and hard, proving her stubborn as hell attitude to get Bellamy to respect her. Bellamy's eyes shifted ever so slightly to chuckle at Clarke.

"Brave Princess," he commented snidely.

"Hey!" All heads turned to see Finn as he walked out from the trees, sauntering over to them. "Why don't you find your own nickname?" Alessia and Bellamy stepped away from each other while Finn looked at Clarke with disbelief. "You call this a rescue party? We've got to split up, cover more ground. Clarke, come with me."

With only a slight hesitation that was overturned, Clarke headed off with Finn in another direction. Bellamy and Alessia stood head-to-head while Murphy and Wells did the same, but with an irritated sigh, Margot started to push Alessia so they could be another split team.

"Come on, Alessia. He's not worth your breath."

Realizing that Margot was right, Alessia wasted only one ill thought against Bellamy Blake before deciding to turn around and not pay attention to him at all.

* * *

><p>"I've never been good at knives," Margot rambled as the two teenagers walked a few paces in front of Bellamy, Murphy, and Wells. Clarke and Finn were treading through a little ways away from them trying to follow whatever leads they could find. They were, by far, the most persistent in the search party.<p>

"Yeah, knives are always tricky," Alessia replied, surprisingly having a conversation with the girl whom she had mixed feelings towards. On one hand, Margot Roberts, the daughter of Killian and Renée Roberts (she had told Alessia about her background a short while ago), could go on for hours about pointless things and really talk Alessia's ear off. On the other, she was actually quite entertaining and amusing. It was starting to grow to the point where Alessia began to engage in conversation, something she rarely did with those who were not her closest friends. "Guns are my strong suit. My father used to teach me how to use them all the time."

Margot chuckled. "I bet. He's Marcus Kane." She glanced over at the young Kane. "You know, you kind of look a lot like him."

Alessia nodded without making eye contact with Margot. "Yeah. Everyone says that. And I've seen pictures of my mom. It's a shame I look more like him than her. She was beautiful."

She snorted. "Well, Marcus is no peasant, either, if you know what I mean." Alessia shot a disgusted, confused look at the other delinquent beside her.

"No. I don't know what you mean."

"Well, Alessia, I've seen him around before. He may be a dick but he's pretty ho—"

Alessia interrupted her immediately upon realizing that Margot was about to say something about her father that she did not want to hear under any circumstances—not on the Ark, not on Earth, not _ever. _

"Don't you _dare _finish that sentence," Alessia snapped. Margot cut herself off in compliance seeing the other teenager's wide eyes. "_So _not cool."

Margot shrugged. "Sorry. I don't have a filter."

"I've noticed."

"So what's the deal with the whole 'Robin Hood' thing?" the intrigued girl asked, attempting to start another conversation with her rambunctious mouth. "I mean…I get it, you stole food rations and gave them to the people who needed more, right?"

Alessia nodded in agreement. "Yep. You'd be surprised how many flaws there are in the system. The Ark doesn't take into account a person's metabolism. People starve sometimes."

"How'd you know which people to give the rations to?" It seemed like a dumb question, but it was actually quite valid. There weren't many visible beggars on the Ark—mostly all of them were passive aggressive and just kept quiet. The children, however, were the only ones who complained openly. Even then, people would shush them and pay no mind.

"My boyfriend, Calix, was in training to be a guard," Alessia answered as she brushed a few leaves out of her face and ducked under a tree branch. "My dad practically considered Calix his protégé. But Calix always saw people get shafted during the ration times. The guards never pay attention to it unless it gets out of hand, but he always thought it was wrong. One day he came to me and we came up with a plan to help those people."

For once, Margot had stayed quiet for the entire duration of a story she was being told. At the pause, she asked, "Well…what happened to Calix? Is he here?"

Again, Alessia did not make eye contact. "No. He was two years older than me—which made him over 18 at the time. My father floated him for his crime."

She did not shed a tear, nor did she show any sign of the despair that Margot deduced was somewhere inside of her. Alessia, however, kept her back straight and her head held high, which was strange and usual, but understandable. The simple statement of the whole story was: her father killed her boyfriend.

"That's…" Margot trailed off, "…_terrible_! Horrible! What kind of father would do that to his own daughter? He sounds like a total jackass! I mean, killing your boyfriend? That's so _low_!"

"Just as low as sending me down to Earth for a slow and painful death." Alessia looked at Margot from the side and the two finally made eye contact.

"Earth isn't harmful," Margot pointed out.

"Yeah. But I know he believed it was. Hell, I believed it was, too. I thought I was going to die."

She looked down at the locked wristband that seemed to loom over her head as an incentive for her murder. Alessia knew Bellamy would come after the wristband sooner or later and she had no real intent of killing him. She wasn't a monster. However, if he did dare try to harm her in any way, she would be left with no option.

It seemed like the perfect revenge plan, however, to enact on her father. If she took the wristband off, he would think she was dead and he would be forced to live with that guilt for the rest of his life. But this was Alessia's existential crisis that she would never admit aloud or even to herself—she wanted so desperately for her father to see that she could handle herself. She wanted to make him proud, no matter how many times he proved that he would just keep attacking her for her flaws and would never give her the benefit of the doubt.

"We still might," Alessia sighed, glancing back to see the shapes of Bellamy, Wells, and Murphy spread out and not talking to each other. Clarke and Finn were off somewhere else, nowhere to be seen at the moment. "Bellamy and his sidekicks will have us all murdering each other within a week."

"That's being a little dramatic," Margot chastised. "I'd give it at least a month."

The teenagers stared at each other, Margot with a small smile at her clever joke and Alessia with just a disbelieving expression before she scoffed and laughed, unable to resist. It seemed—though it was nearly impossible—like the two were actually (slowly) becoming friends despite their vastly different personalities that bothered both ways.

But the time to tell stories and backgrounds was short-lived, as Clarke and Finn called everyone together when they found a blood trail. Soon, the party followed Finn on blind trust as he went on instinct.

"Hey, how do we know this is the right way?" someone finally asked, and it turned out to be Murphy, of all people. Instead of an intelligent answer, what he received was Bellamy and his quip.

"We don't. Spacewalker thinks he's a tracker."

"It's called 'cutting sign'. Fourth-year Earth skills. He's good," said Wells.

"You want to keep it down or should I paint a target on your backs?" Finn bit at them as he kept his focus, slowly inching around as he looked for clues that they were, in fact, heading on the right path. He noticed a cut branch on a shrub, and when his eyes moved to the ground, he saw it—drops of blood on stones beneath. Clarke and Finn both bent down to examine the evidence.

"See?" Bellamy whispered to Wells quietly. "You're invisible."

Margot scoffed, hearing the comment since she was standing right beside Wells. "Invisible? He's not a ghost, Bellamy." Suddenly, there was a loud, distinct moan in the distance; it resembled the sound of a wail, really. Margot gulped down thickly. "But…maybe that is one."

"What the hell was that?" Murphy asked aloud.

Clarke glanced behind at Bellamy. "Now would be a good time to take out that gun."

They moved through the forest, crouching as the party of teenagers fought their way through leafy green shrubs to a clearing. Finn stopped first upon seeing the unusually cruel setting, and once he stopped, everyone stopped to take it in.

"Jasper," Clarke whispered while the rest observed him hanging on the limb of a tree, tied up and covered in his own blood. "Oh, my God! Jasper!"

Everyone began to rush forward towards the tree, and Bellamy followed quickly behind Alessia, keeping in her footsteps as they approached Jasper.

"What the hell is this?" Bellamy murmured. Alessia shook her head.

"I have no idea—"

The moment she finished the last letter of her sentence; that's when it happened. The ground seemed to cave beneath her feet and her body dropped, as did the soil, leaving her with a panicked floating sensation. It was a disguised hole in the ground used to catch something or someone and leave them for dead with no way out once they hit the bottom, but luckily for Robin Hood, she had a very unlikely ally that kept her living.

Alessia would be lying if she didn't say that she expected Bellamy to drop her to the ground so that her wristband would go out and he would have won without her putting up much of a fight. But for some reason—a reason that she didn't quite understand even though her wristband was right for the taking—Bellamy's fingers were clasped tightly around her wrist and he didn't let go. Instead, he fought equally as hard to pull her back up as she did trying to climb out. With the aid of Wells and Margot behind Bellamy, Alessia's body was finally up on the ground safely.

Her breathing was quickened, as was Bellamy's from supporting her body weight. The two were on the ground, lying while everyone else had been squatting to help pull her back up. Alessia sighed.

"Life's just full of surprises," she mumbled.

Bellamy frowned. "You could at least say 'thank you'."

Without saying anything, she dusted herself off and, with unnecessary help from Finn and Clarke, brought herself to her feet. Bellamy got himself up on his own, despite the help that Murphy offered.

Though her panting made it sound like sarcasm, the word was still genuine. She gave Bellamy a nod. "Thanks."

He didn't respond, and there was no more talk of the trap door. Clarke looked up at Jasper and sighed. "We need to get him down," she pushed.

"I'll climb up there and cut the vines," Finn suggested.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm with you," Wells began to move with him, but Finn turned around sharply and shook his head.

"No. Stay with Clarke and Alessia." Finn's eyes drifted to the sudden heroic leader. "And watch him. You two, let's go." Margot and Murphy, given the order, walked around the trap door to help Finn cut Jasper down from his altar.

Alessia squinted at the bloodied, half-unconscious teenager spawned in front of them. There was a large green blob in the middle of his chest where it seemed the blood had come from.

"What is that?" she asked, mainly to Clarke. Clarke surveyed it as well and she came up with an answer.

"It's a poultice."

"Medicine?" Wells simplified. "Why would they save his life just to string him up as live bait?"

"Maybe what they're trying to catch likes its dinner to be breathing," Bellamy suggested, earning a response promptly from Finn that didn't seem so far-stretched when thought over.

"Maybe what they're trying to catch is us."

* * *

><p>"Data indicates that the violent criminals in the group are eight times more likely to have terminated signals," Abby presented her case to the rest of the Council members as they sat around the round table in the darkened, secluded room waiting for the ultimate decision to be made for the future of the Ark. "We believe that this means that the kids are taking off their wristbands by choice."<p>

"So how do you explain Wells?" Kane challenged.

"Kane is right," Jaha agreed. "My son would…never take his wristband off voluntarily."

Abby looked at him without an evidential answer but rather a circumstantial, more likely option. Instead of focusing on Jaha, she looked at Kane as well and said openly, "All our children have done things we never could have expected."

Kane shook his head. "If the children were taking their wristbands off, I have no doubt my daughter would be the first one to try it. Alessia acts out; that, I know for a _fact_."

"Have you ever considered the idea that she wants you to know that she's alive? As I said, Marcus, our kids have done things we never could have expected." With no response from Kane, Abby scowled and continued on, "The point holds. These children need more time."

"We don't have time! Engineering needs six months to fix life support and we'll be out of oxygen in four." A silence washed over the members and Kane scoffed. "Nobody wants to do this, but the inescapable fact is that for every day we delay, ten more people will need to be sacrificed. So today it's 209, tomorrow it's 219. The day after that is 229. _We're _the ones who need more time! I move that we vote now."

"I second that," said another member.

"Very well. The matter before us requires a 4-vote majority to pass." Another member spoke now, explaining it to all the council members to make them aware of the stakes. "A vote in favor is to vote to cull 209 citizens of the Ark from the supply grid in order to extend life support for those who remain by six months." The chairman looked around. "All those in favor?"

"Aye," chorused three of the members.

"All those opposed?"

"Nay," the other three chorused.

The senior councilman sighed. "Three votes to three." He looked at Chancellor Jaha. "Chancellor will break the tie."

Thelonious sighed, thinking of his son who he did not know whether or not to be alive or dead. The decision he was supposed to make could potentially make or break the history of the Ark as they knew it.

"We didn't ask for this," the Chancellor began. "Ours was to be a transitional generation, ensuring that three generations from now, mankind could go home. But everything has changed, and we will either be the generation that sees the human race return to Earth…or, upon whose watch, it finally ends. My son is already down there. I sent him. And the truth is, I don't know if he is alive or dead. But I still have hope."

The senior councilman was now getting impatient. "How does the Chancellor vote?"

"I don't."

"Sir," the chairman gasped, "if you abstain, the vote ends in a tie to be automatically taken up again in ten days."

"That's ten more deaths every day," Kane added.

"I ask again," said the chairman, "how does the Chancellor vote?"

"The Chancellor abstains!" Jaha shouted. Upon this, Marcus angrily slammed his hands down on the table in agitation and stormed out of the room, displeased with the turnout of the meeting. Thelonious turned to Abby.

"You have ten days," he warned her, and then he left.

* * *

><p>Finn, Murphy, and Margot tried desperately and hurriedly to get Jasper down the tree as quickly as possible. Clarke, while feeling helpless on the ground, shouted at them to be careful. Wells, Bellamy, and Alessia all kept an eye out for any suspicious activity that would cause trouble.<p>

And soon, of course, there was some. Except, it was not the definite sound or presence of a human. There was a growl in the distance, earning Murphy to look out into the clearing.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Grounders?" Bellamy replied, but no one had an answer. They all looked around, trying to find the source of the hearty growl, but it was Clarke who spotted it first. A black panther stepped out into a patch of light in the dark area of the forest and began to sprint right towards them.

"Bellamy, gun!" the blonde shouted as the animal barreled towards them. Bellamy reached behind him and patted himself for the gun but found it to be missing. He was about to panic when gunfire sounded and Wells was pointing and aiming the glock right at the wild black cat. The second bullet hit it, but only slowed it down for a moment. The third one came, but Wells moved and looked around for the panther in the shrubbery. Bellamy looked as well, but felt entirely uneasy without the gun in his own hand.

Alessia saw, from deep within the leafy green, the black panther's coat as it recoiled to jump, heading right at Bellamy.

"Bellamy, watch out!" she screamed out as it lunged with a roar, but before it could get anywhere near Bellamy, Wells shot it dead-on. The cat dropped to the ground and died right before their very eyes while the brave Jaha kept firing shots that didn't come out, seeing as there were no more bullets inside the chamber.

Bellamy turned around and observed Clarke watching Wells with intent and almost fear. He breathed out slowly, "_Now _she sees you."

* * *

><p>When they returned to camp, it had gotten pitch-black outside, as usual. There was nothing surprising about the homecoming—Clarke and Finn went straight to the drop ship to clean Jasper up while Bellamy and Murphy raved about the jungle cat and announced it for dinner. The rest of the 100 cheered and hollered, just as they usually had.<p>

But on the Ark, something strange was happening. Abby, Jaha, and even Kane observed alarms started to sound and the signals of the 100 began to rapidly decline, not helping Abby's case about the 100 manually terminating their signals any stronger. Marcus observed the board with the faces of the delinquents plastered upon it with various medical facts and statistics on each card, and he didn't have to look around for long until he saw his daughter's unlawful mugshot.

And, though he could not understand it at all, he felt himself relieved to find that her face was still glowing and her transmission had not been terminated.

But though Abby could not give a legitimate reason as to why all of a sudden so many signals were terminated, the real reason was so simple that it was cruel: food. Finn and Alessia stood outside the drop ship, observing the horrid act of the delinquents giving up their only hope of seeing their families again for a hunk of panther meat.

"He's stable for now, but without medicine…" Clarke told them as she came out of the ship with a sigh. Finn turned his head to listen, but Alessia just watched in disgust at the act before her. Soon enough, Clarke saw it as well. "They're taking off their wristbands for food? No way! I—I won't do it."

"You don't have to," Finn said quietly. And then, bravely, he stepped forward towards the fire and Clarke and Alessia were left to watch as he made a stand. He grabbed a stick with a hunk of meat on it, but obviously Murphy caught him in the act.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait! What, do you think you play by different rules?"

Finn stared blankly. "I thought there were no rules."

Murphy didn't have an answer. Bellamy, though he watched and could not do anything about the rebels that were out of his control, he was forced to make an example out of the next person who dared to touch the rations of food they set out. However, unknownst to him and everyone else, a sly thief managed to get three sticks of meat for herself.

Alessia brought the sticks to Wells and Margot who were sitting around a fire they made themselves. Margot refused to take off her wristband and, seeing the cruelty of the act, Wells decided not to take one for himself and never hear the end of it from Bellamy and Murphy. Luckily for them, Alessia handed her two friends a stick.

Margot and Wells looked up at her in wonder, but didn't say anything. She gave them a slick smile.

"I am Robin Hood, after all." She beamed. "Aren't I?"

And then she sat down on the log they shared, and the three ate their meal in peace.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Review, please!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>grapejuice101: <strong>Thanks! Sorry it took me so long to get this one out. But here's the chapter. Hope you liked it!

**Guest: **Wow! Thank you! That means a lot.

**Guest: **Thanks!

**Guest: **It's going...somewhere. I hope. Anyways, thanks for the review!

**mscalliope: **Ah...we're getting there. She's a little insistent on keeping the wristband on right now (mostly to piss Bellamy off) but we'll get there eventually. It'll be tough. Thanks for your review!

**Guest: **Thanks! Sorry for the wait.

**ThatGirl54:** I don't know how it's gonna come together, either. If you ask me, I have no idea what I'm doing half the time. Anyways, thank you for the review!

**acid-veins: **I don't know if that was supposed to be a heart and the less than sign got kicked out or if it was really supposed to be a 3 but...3! Thanks for reading!

**FairyNinjaPrincess: **Here's the update. Sorry for the delay.

**suzii3499: **Look no further, it is here. Again, sorry for the wait on this chapter and I hope it doesn't take me as long to get the next one out.


	3. Earth Kills

**I just want to put this note up here for you guys: you are all freaking amazing. I am really impressed with the turnout of this story and I'm loving that everyone's so invested in it. Thank you for all the reviews, follows, favorites, and views on this story!**

**Disclaimer: Refer to the Pilot. Also, the song in this chapter is called "One Tin Soldier" written by Dennis Lambert and Brian Potter and initially performed by The Original Caste. I cut the choruses out of the song until the end. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Earth Kills<span>**

_One Year Ago…_

_It was strange how so much rioting could occur over one silly sports game that was filmed nearly a hundred years ago. Alessia never understood it, but for a reason she couldn't quite explain, she liked watching as Jake Griffin and Chancellor Jaha cheered or booed at the television even though it was irrelevant. Jake gave Clarke a high-five in anticipation for victory as Wells sat down beside her in the space separating Clarke and Alessia on the couch. _

_"Prepare for crushing defeat," Clarke warned. _

_"It's not over yet," Wells countered. _

_"Actually, it was over 147 years ago..." _

_Chancellor Jaha waved his hand at her dismissively. "A technicality."_

_"Give it up! You're going down," Jake promised. Alessia laughed at them all as she watched the screen as the players shuffled around the field. She was more laughing at the sports-enthusiastic crowd than with them. _

_"This is ridiculous. We should really find another pastime. This is just sad." _

_"Oh, Alessia, lighten up. There's nothing sad about watching sports games. People used to do it all the time," Jaha informed her. Alessia swung her legs off of the couch and leaned on her elbows. _

_"Those people had some serious issues." _

_Before anyone could reply to her, Abby walked through the front door of the Griffin's small home and looked up at the projection of the game. _

_"What'd I miss?" _

_"Your husband and daughter being obnoxious," said Jaha. _

_Abby laughed. "Jake, you better play nice!" _

_"Get down to the field! Fire!" Wells shouted at the screen. Abby came up behind her husband, who was looking up at the projection with a disbelieving look. _

_"Waste of time. Waste of—" Seeing his wife, Jake smiled. "Hey baby." _

_"Hi." She wrapped her arms around him. "So, I ran into Bennett when I was leaving the clinic and he has that systems analysis that you asked for." _

_Jake suddenly fell quiet, but upon his silence, Wells boomed out of triumph. Clarke shook her head at him._

_"This isn't gonna last," she told him. _

_He smiled. "What was that about momentum?" _

_Alessia moved to the edge of her seat and squinted at the projector. "Is there some sort of pattern on the ball? I'm seeing a faint outline of black and white…" _

_They ignored her. "Oh, oh, I feel the momentum!" Wells bragged. _

_As the teenagers watched the game with intent, Jake stood up from his seat and moved towards the door, startling Abby. She raised her eyebrows. "What, you're going now?" _

_"Just for a few minutes," he told her with a kiss. Jaha looked up, concerned. _

_"Everything okay?" _

_"Oh, yeah. You know…this old boat; it's always something." _

* * *

><p>The moaning hadn't stopped for days; and the 100 were getting impatient.<p>

Jasper wailed day in and day out from the pain and while no one could really blame him, everyone wanted it to end. Clarke tended to him on the highest level of the drop ship and kept everyone else out, afraid someone was going to do something that would stop Jasper from being fixed before she ever had a chance to fix him. But Clarke knew that the clock was ticking down slowly, whether or not she had a shot at saving Jasper.

Alessia climbed to the very top level of the drop ship and pulled herself through. She shut the hatch door, dusted herself off, and joined Clarke, Finn, Monty, and Margot up on the third level.

"Are we making any progress?" she asked as she walked over to their somewhat qualified doctor as Clarke examined Jasper's wound. She didn't respond with a simple yes or no answer, but rather noted something aloud.

"The Grounders cauterized the wound. Saved his life."

"Saved his life so they could string him up for live bait," Finn added. "Garden of Eden this ain't."

Clarke ignored his comment. "This is infected. He could be septic."

"Septic…" Margot trailed off and locked eyes with Clarke, who stayed quiet. "Clarke…you need to find a way to fix him. Please."

Clarke nodded. "I'm doing the best that I can." She turned around to Monty. "Any progress on using the wristbands to contact the Ark?" There was no answer. "Monty!"

"That would be a firm no," he answered at last.

The blonde sighed frustratedly. "My mother would know what to do."

At that time, Wells joined them, squatting down beside Clarke. "How's he doing?"

Taking her anger out on the wrong—or, perhaps, _right_—person, Clarke instantly snapped at him, "How does it _look _like he's doing, Wells?"

"Hey, I'm just trying to help."

"Cut him some slack," Alessia said quietly to Clarke, who let out a long exhale. From beneath Clarke's hands, Jasper started to moan once again as he panted heavily. "Besides…right now is not the best time to be arguing. With anyone."

As stubborn and hot-headed as Clarke was, she knew when someone was right. After a long-winded deep sigh, Clarke realized that arguing wouldn't help anyone since she needed to save Jasper as quickly as possible before he went into septic shock. Putting her differences aside, Clarke nodded. "All right. You want to help? Hold him down."

Clarke looked at Wells, who was hesitant but eventually placed his hands on Jasper's legs to prevent Jasper from moving against Clarke's will. Clarke then looked over her other shoulder towards Alessia and gestured to Jasper's shoulders. Alessia nodded and moved around the injured teenager to hold down the upper half of his body that was covered in sticky sweat. As soon as Margot saw Clarke put her knife into the small fire beside her, she slowly rose from her position, unwilling to witness the next act.

Monty breathed slowly, "I'm not going to like this, am I?"

Clarke said nothing. Instead, she thought it best to continue without an explanation of what or why she was doing what she thought was best. But the minute the heated blade barely touched Jasper's skin he started to scream on the top of his lungs. His legs kicked and he tried to move, causing Clarke to become uneasy about wielding a blade against a fighting patient.

"Hold him still!" she commanded Finn, Alessia, and Wells as they pushed Jasper down as hard as they could and tried to keep him immobile. "I need to cut away the infected flesh."

But Jasper was fading—slowly, but surely.

Octavia joined them next, rushing into the level of the drop ship with protests immediately. "Stop it! You're killing him!"

"She's trying to save his life," Finn countered.

"She can't." The group looked up to see an unwelcome visitor, Bellamy, as he climbed out of the hatch to face them all.

Alessia frowned and mumbled, "Oh, look at that. He's an optimist, too."

With a hard, cold sigh, Wells rose from his feet and faced Bellamy head-on. "Back off."

"We didn't drag him through miles of woods just to let him die," Clarke told their intruder. Bellamy, however, didn't take to that approach.

"Kid's a goner. If you can't see that, you're deluded. He's making people crazy."

This just pissed Clarke off even more. Essentially, she snapped. "I'm sorry if Jasper's an _inconvenience _to you, but this isn't the Ark! Down here, every life matters."

"Take a look at him," Bellamy urged. "He's a lost cause."

Everyone fell silent as they looked down at Jasper just like Bellamy asked and realized the truth behind the statement. Even Margot, who was standing on the opposite side of the drop ship worried about her friend deeply, could see that there was limited hope. Alessia peered up at Bellamy as she surveyed Jasper's weak, glistening face—but for once, she said nothing.

Clarke lowered her voice to Bellamy's sister by her shoulder. "Octavia, I've spent my whole life watching my mother heal people. If I say there's hope, there's hope."

"This isn't about hope, it's about guts," Bellamy intervened. "You don't have the guts to make the hard choices. I do. He's been like this for three days. If he's not better by tomorrow, I'll kill him myself." He moved towards the exit hatch and stopped to look over at his sister. "Octavia! Let's go."

The brunette did not look up, but rather affirmatively sat by Jasper's side and spoke up to her big brother. "I'm staying here."

Unable to force his sister down the hatch with him, Bellamy left the saviors to their bidding with his threat known not to be empty. Monty looked after their fearless leader with a repulsed look in his eye.

"Power-hungry, self-serving jackass," the kid mumbled. "He doesn't care about anyone but himself." Octavia tried to pretend like she didn't hear the words, but Monty saw her evasion of his comment and added, "No offense."

"Yeah. Bellamy is all that," Finn agreed. He and Clarke shared a look. "But he also happens to be right."

* * *

><p><em>"I don't know what to do." <em>

_Clarke and Alessia walked down the somewhat desolate halls of the Ark together, both of them side by side with their voices at the ultimate whisper. Alessia was stunned at the information Clarke had given her, practically standing with her jaw wide open as they moved slower than the average pace. She was at a loss for words. _

_"A-Are you sure?" Alessia stuttered, shaking her head in refusal. Clarke hung her head. "I mean...I mean, there has to be some way to fix it, right? This can't be it. There's been tons of failures before and they always find a way_—"

_"There is no way, Alessia." Clarke stopped them in the middle of the hall knowing that no one would really suspect them of speaking of anything so important out in public. "My mom said the same thing but...my dad is sure that he can't fix it. This is permanent." _

_Alessia exhaled greatly, finding her flesh becoming exceedingly feverish upon the information that they were all going to run out of oxygen sometime in the near future. She looked around the hallways and shrugged helplessly. _

_"I-I don't know what to do, either, Clarke. But if your father does what you said he wants to do, you know he'll get floated. Your mom was right about that." _

_"But what if he doesn't tell people, Alessia?" Clarke demanded frustratedly. "The people have a right to know. I agree with him." _

_"Agreeing with him will get you _killed_!" Alessia snapped at her friend, only looking out for her best interest. Clarke silenced as Alessia hissed, "Clarke, you've known what my father is capable of for as long as we've been friends. Marcus will—" _

_"My dad is Marcus's __friend," the blonde cut her friend off with a bitter edge to her voice. "He wouldn't betray his friend like that. I know you like to think that your dad is capable of terrible things, but there's got to be a line somewhere." _

_Alessia squared her jaw. "You don't know him like I do." Clarke turned her head, tired of hearing the protests of her so-called friend, and she moved to walk away just as Alessia caught Clarke's arm and prevented her from leaving. With wild, eccentric eyes, Alessia warned, "You can't do this, Clarke. You or your dad. We both know that it will end badly." _

_"Get off of me." The brave teenager snatched her arm back and furiously stomped off in the other direction, leaving Alessia alone in the middle of the hallway to think about what Clarke was about to do and the consequences that would soon follow. But she knew, deep down, that Clarke was right. However, albeit how right she was, Clarke also knew of the dangers Alessia spoke of. All Alessia could do was hope that Clarke was right__—that her father would draw the line between the law and friendship at last. _

_"You two get into an argument over those games you watch over at the Griffins?" Marcus asked his daughter as he approached her side with his hands behind his back and his shoulders squared. Alessia looked over at her father and turned to him as he stared after Clarke. She shook her head. _

_"No. We just have a difference of opinion, that's all. Not an argument," she lied and crossed her arms over her chest. Marcus hummed under his breath and looked back at her. "Do you need something?" _

_Kane scoffed at her. "Am I not allowed to want a moment to talk with my daughter?" _

_"Since when do you want to 'talk', Dad?" she countered, arching an eyebrow. He sighed and shook his head in disappointment at her.  
><em>

_"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." _

_"I'm fine." They stood, face-to-face, saying nothing. She groaned. "Relax. I'll be home before curfew, just like I always am."_

_Marcus nodded. "Good. I'll see you at home, then." He turned on his heel and walked in the other direction, but first called out behind him, "Mercer. Let's go." _

_And, as Marcus took off in the opposite direction that Clarke had gone, he had Calix Mercer following at his tail. Alessia and Calix shared a stealthy glance, but no concrete words had been exchanged._

* * *

><p>"Blake!" Alessia shouted as she struggled to catch up with the tall, dark, and handsome stowaway as he exited the drop ship and walked towards the woods. Hearing his name, he stopped and turned his head to find her as she rushed up to his side. His eyes rolled, almost involuntarily, at her presence.<p>

"What do you want, Kane?" he nearly barked.

"You're going hunting, right?" she asked, catching up with her breath. Bellamy studied her for a moment, confused, but slowly nodded.

"Right..." He trailed off and crossed his arms. "Why?"

"I'm going with you." The determined female copied his stance and attempted to stare him down, but Bellamy just smiled and started to move again towards his men, his hunting party, who were waiting at the edge of their camp. She followed pursuit. "Hey! First off, I don't trust you. Secondly, I definitely don't trust you hunting down my dinner. Third, and let's be honest here, I'm a much better hunter than the rest of you."

Bellamy scoffed. "Says who?"

She laughed. "I don't know. Does your father happen to be in charge of all law enforcement officers on the Ark?"

He stopped them both a few feet away from the rest of the hunting party, frustrated with her attempts to go with him. Bellamy looked down at the determined female with curiosity and intrigue.

"What's your angle, Robin Hood? You don't like me. I don't like you. Now you're volunteering to come on a day trip with me?"

"How about we call it boredom?" she suggested sourly with a small smirk. "I need something to do and I don't want to be in Clarke's way with Jasper. That a good enough reason for you?"

Bellamy surveyed her, fully intent on sending her away without a second thought. Then, his gaze drifted down towards the band secured tightly on her wrist and, though he knew he wasn't going to be able to force it off of her, he was starting to realize that maybe her suggestion was a step in the right direction at taking down the powerful Marcus Kane's daughter; the one that could really keep everyone on the Ark away for good. He glanced back up at her, fully aware that she caught him staring at her wristband, and smiled. Then, he produced a knife from the waistband of his pants and flashed it in front of her. She tensed, slightly, but then he flipped it around to extend the handle to her.

"Congrats, Kane." She took the knife hesitantly. "Now let's move."

The rest of the teenagers were apprehensive about having Alessia come along with them, especially since they all knew that she was part of the opposing side_—_Clarke's side. But soon, they were roaming the outskirts of their camp with the intent to kill whatever living animal crossed their path so that they could feast later on. Eventually, they came across a wild boar, but Bellamy was the first to jump at the chance.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh," Bellamy hushed the rest of his group. "She's mine."

He pulled back the axe in his hand so that he could thrust it towards the boar, but when he heard a sound behind him_—_the cracking sounds of leaves beneath a person's feet_—_he went on high alert and spun around, throwing the axe in his hand without blinking. As the axe hit a tree and startled the boar in front of them, Alessia noticed the boar get spooked and she acted quickly. She threw her own knife and hit the boar right in the throat so it collapsed to the floor. The rest of the men jumped at the chance to bag the boar, but Alessia turned her head and watched as Bellamy moved towards his axe in the tree and noticed a young girl from their camp following them.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

"Charlotte."

"I almost killed you."

Alessia stepped forward as Bellamy yanked his axe from the wood of the tree. She looked at the little girl apologetically. "What he meant to say was, he's sorry for throwing an axe at your head." She shot a disgusted, disappointed look at Bellamy and watched as he sighed and looked back at Charlotte.

"Why aren't you back at camp?" he asked.

"Well...what with that guy who was dying, I just_—_I couldn't listen anymore," Charlotte defended herself. Atom, another one of Bellamy's followers, stepped up beside Alessia and shook his head.

"There are Grounders out here. It's too dangerous for a little girl."

"I'm not little," the girl snapped. Alessia sighed.

"Charlotte, he's right. You really need to get back to camp, it's not safe_—_"

"Okay, then." Bellamy cut Alessia off, causing her to look over at him with surprise as he ignored her protests. He smiled at Charlotte. "But you can't hunt without a weapon." Again, he pulled out another knife and extended it to the girl, who took it hesitantly. Atom turned to move back with the rest of the group as Alessia stared at Bellamy incredulously.

"What is it, free knife day?" she hissed.

"It can be." He smiled at her, causing her to scoff at him with a sickened glance. He turned back at the girl. "Ever killed something before?" Charlotte shook her head. "Who knows? Maybe you're good at it."

Alessia and Bellamy both turned to follow the rest of the party with Charlotte trotting right along behind them. She shook her head, absolutely mortified at what he was going to do. "I can't believe you're doing this."

Bellamy shrugged. "You turned out all right, didn't you?" He stared forward as she glanced over at him with narrowed eyes. He caught her cold stare. "Daughter of the man who controls all the law enforcement on the Ark and all that? I bet you had one hell of a charmed life."

"You don't know anything about me," she bit.

Now, he was starting to grow irritated with her pity party, for he didn't care to listen at all while she talked about her hard, poor rich girl lifestyle while he grew up on the Ark with nothing. While he had to work to get to the top, only to fall to the bottom.

He squared his jaw at her and caught her attention again with two single words. "Wanna bet?"

* * *

><p><em>She wished, so desperately, that it didn't have to be the way that it was. She wished, so desperately, that Marcus could accept the fact that she was nearly a seventeen-year-old girl who, unlike him, had the capacity to actually care for someone else and that she was smart enough on her own to make the right choices. But alas, Marcus Kane was not the kind of father to let his daughter date at her "young" age. In fact, if it was up to him, she believed that he would just keep her in their quarters for her entire life until she grew old, became ugly, and died. <em>

_So what she had to do in order to see her boyfriend was necessary. Alessia walked down another part of the Ark later on in the night while her father was at a Council meeting until she came to an old supply closet. She took in a deep breath, looked around, and twisted the doorknob, opened the door, and shut herself inside quick enough so that there was no risk of anyone seeing her. With a sigh of relief, she locked the supply closet door and turned, grateful that the light was already on and Calix was already inside. _

_He smiled at her and got up from his seat sitting down on an old, ratty bucket. "Hi." _

_"Hey." Alessia moved forward onto her toes and he bent down, meeting her lips with a long-awaited kiss that they had both been yearning for since the last time they managed to get in one of their secret hideaways together at the same time. Calix had always been much taller than her with a frame practically built for a guardsman and attractive looks that just managed to add to his list of assets. Finally, she pulled away, already finding that the heat within the closet was too much, especially if they were going to continue. Her breath heat only added to the struggle. "How was my dad today?" _

_"He was fine." Calix moved to sit back down on the bucket and Alessia leaned against the door. "He was...Marcus, as usual." _

_"And how did everything else go?" she asked wearily, worried about his mental health ever since the last time he'd told her what happened when he oversaw the rations trading. It always killed him to sit there and do nothing as young children begged with their eyes for food and were either forced to give it to their parents or, in rare situations, were pleased only by the expense of their mother or father. _

_Calix shook his head. "Baby, I can't take it anymore. One of these days, I'm going to crack." _

_She straightened and moved forward, surprised at his intensity, and kneeled in front of him while putting her hands in his. "You can't. If you do__—" _

_"I know what will happen if I do, Alessia," he snapped at her, unintentionally angry. She didn't take it personally. He said, softer this time, "Do you know what it's like to just sit there and do nothing? I hate it. I didn't become a guard for this. We have to do something about this."_

_Furiously, he got up from his seat on the bucket and started to pace around the small closet. Alessia rose to her feet and watched him, shaking her head. _

_"Not right now. Okay?" He stopped and surveyed her, confused with his girlfriend. She moved forward. "Look, there is something else going on that is going to be capturing my father's undivided attention...very soon." _

_"What is it?" he asked. She stayed silent, causing him to sigh. "You can't tell me? All right, I guess this is just payback for all the times I've said that to you. Fair enough." _

_Alessia moved on. "If we try something during his toughest hour__—" _

_"But it's the perfect plan." Calix interrupted her, reaching forward to place his hands on her shoulders lightly. She opened her mouth to protest, but he barreled on. "No, no, just hear me out. If there's another distraction in the Ark, we can pull this off. It's simple. All we have to do is steal a couple boxes of rations and distribute them. It's a piece of cake." _

_"We're not superheroes, Calix," Alessia warned him with concerned eyes. "All crimes are capital crimes for those over the age of 18, remember? You're 18, Calix. You'll be floated if we get caught." _

_"Then we won't get caught. Okay?" he promised. Alessia wanted to argue with him, but how could she? This was something the two of them had been itching to do ever since learning about the inequality on the Ark...and he had a point. She trusted him, too, and if he said that they wouldn't get caught, she wanted to believe him. Besides, there was a flicker of hope inside of her that was determined to believe that her father had a line somewhere__—and that line, she hoped, was drawn with her. No matter how estranged they were or how controlling he was, she wanted to believe that there was a part of him that would never do anything to hurt her. _

_So, Alessia nodded to her boyfriend, whom she loved very deeply, and he smiled. "Okay."_

* * *

><p>No one knew what the hell it was or where the hell it came from. In the midst of bagging the boar Alessia killed, a yellowish cloud of smoke started to descend upon them, almost spreading across the forest like a moving force. They all knew well enough that this fog was not something natural on Earth, and it was safe enough to assume that it was going to cause a lot harm. So the hunting party ran, fighting the speed of the fog, with Bellamy leading them all.<p>

"Come on!" Bellamy shouted. "There are caves this way!"

Alessia was starting to feel grateful to Wells for getting her to routinely run on one of the Ark's treadmill machines, for it turned out to be useful practice. Charlotte, however, was falling behind, and Bellamy grabbed on to the girl's hand to keep her from falling victim to the fog attack. They hiked up a small hill, the fog just about hitting their backs, and Bellamy guided Charlotte into a secluded cave hidden by an abundance of leaves.

"Bellamy!" Alessia heard Atom call. Bellamy ushered her inside, where she took refuge as well, but as he heard the shout, he stayed at the entrance of the caves as the fog closed in. As the yellow fog clouded around Bellamy, Alessia moved back towards the entrance and pulled on his arm so fast, he stumbled inside past her.

"Are you insane?! Get inside!" Alessia scolded him, coughing from the acidic fog that had managed to creep into just the entrance of the cave. Bellamy coughed, too, and moved further inside with Charlotte so that they could be safer. He moved Charlotte over to a corner of the cave and turned back at Alessia.

"Atom is out there," he told her. Alessia sighed and sat down with her back against the cold, hard rock wall of the cave.

"He's probably fine, Bellamy. I'm sure the rest of the group found him and they all found some place to hide until this thing blows over. There's nothing you can do right now." Bellamy exhaled frustratedly and sat down adjacent to her position, right by Charlotte's feet. Alessia surveyed the exhausted Charlotte and she leaned forward.

"You can rest for a while, Charlotte," she said to the innocent girl. "We don't know how long this will last."

Charlotte nodded silently, obviously fearful of whatever had gone on outside with the mysterious fog. Bellamy relaxed, himself, obviously impatient and restless about his merry little band of followers and the fact that his hunting party had been so rudely interrupted by impending doom. Alessia and Bellamy sat in silence until they heard the sounds of Charlotte's even breathing while the wind still whipped rapidly outside. The young Kane played with the knife in her hand, holding its tip with the pad of her forefinger and spinning the handle to watch it go around and around. Bellamy watched her slowly, but didn't say anything. His eyes inevitably roamed over her wristband and stared for a few extra moments, causing her to sigh softly.

"Don't even think about it, Blake," she whispered low enough not to disturb Charlotte. She brought her eyes to meet with Bellamy's, who shrugged.

"Think about what?"

"You know what. Until I say so, this wristband isn't coming off." He turned his head and refused to answer her, irritated with her stubbornness. Eventually, she brought her knees to her chest and knotted her eyebrows in wonder. "Why do you want me to take it off so badly?"

Bellamy stared back at her tauntingly. "Depends on what I want you to take off."

She scoffed. "Does that line usually work?" He shrugged, giving her an obvious answer. Alessia laughed, finding the situation to be more amusing than offensive. "Wow. And here I thought you just wanted the wristband."

"I know girls like you," Bellamy began accusingly, moving on. She waited for him to clarify his vague statement. "Girls who can't get enough adventure. Girls who just want along for the ride. But at the end of the day, when the real consequences come back to bite you in the ass, all they do is run to daddy to get them out of their mess."

Her amused expression quickly turned upside down. "You think I'm some poor little rich girl looking for an adrenaline rush?"

"Aren't you?"

"Screw _you_!" she hissed at him, desperately wanting to scream but also conscious that there was a child in their midst. "Where do you get the _audacity _to pretend like you know me, Bellamy? You know nothing about who I really am! If you did, you wouldn't be working your ass off to get me to trust you enough to take off this wristband."

Bellamy took a moment, processing her words with her expressions and quickly realized how sincere she was. He leaned forward slowly and whispered cautiously, "So why don't you tell me who you really are?"

She looked at him with sharp eyes that started to soften over the moments that she spent looking at him in the dim, close to dark lighting of the cave. Alessia was straining herself not to dump her entire life story on him because she knew he didn't care, he was just playing her. She was smart enough to know that Bellamy Blake didn't care at all what problems she had back on the Ark. But she was still pissed that he was questioning her personality, degrading her to be the spoiled daughter of a government official that couldn't get enough excitement for one day. So, she spared him the explicit details.

"All I've ever been since I was born was a disappointment," Alessia began through her teeth. "A failure to Kane. He always wanted a son, and I spent most of my childhood desperate to make him happy. I let him teach me how to hunt, how to fight, how to kill." She paused. "And then he arrested me, killed the man I loved, and locked me away until my revision where I'm positive he'd vote to have me executed. He sent me here to die instead."

Bellamy swallowed thickly and carefully waited, watching her as she ended with nothing more to say. What could he say to that, though? Was there a right response? He did the best that he could, knowing that it would be wrong.

"So why do you keep the wristband on?" he asked her, immediately earning her to scoff incredulously at him. Instead of dwelling on her disapproval of him, he continued. "Seems to me like taking it off would be the perfect revenge." He leaned closer and whispered, "Unless, of course, you're still holding out some hope that he actually cares whether or not you live or die."

"What daughter doesn't?" she whispered back bitterly. Bellamy kept quiet and didn't say anything else as she looked down at her own wristband and ran her fingers along the length of it, positively reflecting on his words. Before the conversation could continue, they were interrupted by a screaming Charlotte.

"No!" the girl shouted in her sleep. Bellamy and Alessia turned their heads and the older male reached forward to shake Charlotte out of her dream state.

"Charlotte, wake up!"

It took a moment for Charlotte to realize what had happened, whereupon she said guiltily, "I'm sorry."

Bellamy paused. "Does it happen often?" She sighed and nodded. "What are you scared of?" The girl didn't respond. "You know what, it doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is what you do about it."

Charlotte looked at him, confounded with his suggestion. "But...I'm asleep."

"Fears are fears. Slay your demons when you're awake, they won't be there to get you when you sleep."

"Yeah, but...how?"

Alessia watched the exchange between Bellamy and Charlotte, cautious to see how he'd go through with his suggestion. "You can't afford to be weak. Down here, weakness is death_—fear_ is death." Charlotte stared at him, not processing what he was trying to tell her. Alessia, however, was clearly aware of what he was trying to teach a little girl. "Let me see that knife I gave you. Now, when you feel afraid, you hold tight to the knife and you say, 'screw you. I'm not afraid'."

Bellamy handed the knife back to Charlotte and watched as she looked down at it. "Screw you. I'm not afraid." Alessia moved forward on her knees, absolutely shocked at what she was witnessing. Bellamy waited as Charlotte retried her mantra, more forceful the second time around. "Screw you. I'm not afraid."

"Slay your demons, kid. Then you'll be able to sleep."

"No." Alessia walked forward and sat down right where Charlotte was lying. She looked at Bellamy with wide, unimpressed eyes, and watched as he sighed and sat back against the wall knowing that she was going to disapprove. "You're sick, Bellamy! You don't tell a kid to say that. I mean..." She looked over at Charlotte and down at the knife at her hand. "Don't you listen to him. Weakness, it's a part of life. Everyone has weaknesses. The trick is to find your own way to deal with it."

Charlotte clutched the knife in her hand and looked up at Alessia, confused again. "But how is that different from what Bellamy said?"

"Because you don't have to hold a knife in your hand to feel powerful, Charlotte. You don't always have to feel powerful." Charlotte stayed quiet and Alessia sighed while giving the girl a smile. "When I was younger, my grandmother used to bring me to the Eden Tree. You've seen the Eden Tree, right?" Charlotte nodded. "Right. And she used to sing me a song over and over again. She sang it so often that, even after my dad told me I couldn't go the Eden Tree anymore, I would always sing it to myself whenever I felt afraid."

"What's the song?" asked the girl.

Alessia grinned. "It's an old song. From the 1960s. It's like...a story. You want to hear it?" Charlotte nodded, and Alessia let out a deep breath to get ready to relay the song. She'd never been fond of singing, especially in front of others, but she had never been told that she sucked at it completely so she assumed it was okay.

So, with her deep breath, she started:

_"Listen children, to a story that was written long ago; 'bout a kingdom on a mountain and the valley folk below. On the mountain was a treasure buried deep beneath the stone; and the valley-people swore they'd have it for their very own. So the people of the valley sent a message up the hill, asking for the buried treasure; tons of gold for which they'd kill. Came an answer from the kingdom, 'With our brothers, we will share all the secrets of our mountain, all the riches buried there.' Now the valley cried with anger, 'Mount your horses, draw your sword!' and they killed the mountain-people so they won their just reward. Now they stood beside the treasure on a mountain, dark and red. Turned the stone and looked beneath it...'Peace on Earth' was all it said. Go ahead and hate your neighbor, g__o ahead and cheat a friend. __Do it in the name of Heaven, y__ou can justify it in the end. __There won't be any trumpets blowing c__ome the judgement day. __On the bloody morning after...o__ne tin soldier rides_ _away."_

With the song, its tune and its words, stuck on repeat over and over in her head, Alessia started to think_—reflect, _almost, on her life back on the Ark. And the question she had to ask herself was the one thing that she didn't quite understand herself. Because, as much as she hated to admit it, Bellamy Blake actually had a point.

For once.

* * *

><p><em>There was a rapid knocking on the door of her and her father's quarters, one of the more luxurious and spacious within the Ark. Alessia had been sleeping to catch up on her rest before she and Calix executed their seemingly foolproof plan. Marcus was out somewhere, Alessia realized, probably up to no good training the guards. He was, essentially, a workaholic, but she'd gotten so used to it that it didn't bother her anymore. <em>

_"Jesus!" Alessia snapped at the person at the door as she swung the door open. It took her a moment to realize who it was, but when she did, she realized that there was something gravely wrong. Clarke was at her door, her eyes bloodshot and her cheeks stained with tears. "Clarke? What's wrong?" _

_"Did you tell him?" Clarke demanded as she started to weep. Alessia was suddenly awake with the upmost concern for her friend. "Did you...did you...?" _

_Clarke trailed off, trying to hold in her cries. Alessia tried to pull Clarke inside, but her friend just slapped her arms away and started to cry some more. Alessia shook her head and answered Clarke's dire question with another question._

_"Clarke, what are you talking about? Told who...what?" _

_"Kane!" Clarke exclaimed. "Did you tell Kane what I told you about my dad?" _

_Alessia widened her eyes. "No! No, of course not, Clarke! Why would you think that?" _

_Clarke could see the sincerity in Alessia's eyes, but that didn't take away from the impending pain her chest from watching her father get taken away. She choked out eventually, through broken words, "T-They took my dad! They're...they're floating him!" _

_Clarke cried harder, wrapping her arms around herself for some sort of comfort. Alessia, heartbroken at the sight, stepped forward to try and comfort Clarke. Clarke allowed her this time, letting Alessia hug her for support during the tough time. But a minute was enough, because Alessia wasn't the type of person to just let bad things happen to the people that she cared about. _

_"Come on." Alessia pulled away from Clarke and pulled the door of her quarters shut, thankful that she had slept in her clothes that she had been in earlier. Clarke sniffed. _

_"Where are we going?" _

_"To save your dad."  
><em>

* * *

><p>Bellamy stepped out first to survey the damage that the strange fog had done and to make sure that it was safe for them to go out. Alessia and Charlotte waited inside the caves, but he turned back and nodded at them.<p>

"It's all clear," he said. The two stepped out into the light as Bellamy shouted, "Anybody out here? Jones?"

"We're here!" came a call from the right. Bellamy, Alessia, and Charlotte followed the direction of the voice and finally met up with Jones and a few others that had gotten away from the acid fog.

"Lost you in the stew. Where'd you go?" asked the leader.

"Made it to a cave down there. What the hell was that?"

"I don't know. Where's Atom?" Everyone fell silent, having no answer to Bellamy's impending question. Seeing as no one definitively knew where Atom was, they all split up to try and find their friend so that they could all continue their hunting party accordingly. It was a few minutes later, when Charlotte had somehow slipped away from Bellamy's sight, that they heard her screaming.

Bellamy came up right behind Charlotte almost immediately after her second scream, afraid that she was being attacked by a Grounder or worse. Instead, he looked towards what she found and saw Adam lying on the ground with red blotches and bumps all over his skin. Alessia joined Bellamy and Charlotte, immediately noticing the barely alive, practically choking Adam lying on the forest floor painfully awaiting his death.

"Son of a bitch," Bellamy murmured under his breath and rushed forward to his friend's side. "Atom!"

Alessia didn't move forward. She tried to move Charlotte back as far as she could away from the gruesome sight, but she was just as transfixed on it herself, fighting back the bile in her throat. Bellamy had knelt down to Atom's side and witnessed as his follower choked for air and looked up at him with mutated eyes that looked glassy and extremely abnormal. Under his breath, Atom was whispering two words that Bellamy couldn't make out clearly until he truly listened.

Those two words were simple: "Kill me."

Bellamy rose from his feet, stunned and at a loss with what to do. As the rest of the group gathered behind Bellamy and Atom where Alessia and Charlotte were, Charlotte stepped forward towards Bellamy, eyeing the dying man on the ground, and reached into her pocket to grab the knife that Bellamy had given her. She put it in his hand, where he looked down at it without a word. Alessia watched them with an uncertain feeling in her stomach.

"Don't be afraid," Charlotte whispered to Bellamy, trying to be helpful. Bellamy looked up at the rest of the party.

"Go back to camp," he ordered them. Then, he looked down at Charlotte. "Charlotte, you too."

She obliged and backed away, though reluctant. Alessia, however, was one of the people in their hunting group to disobey Bellamy. She stepped forward instead of stepping back and watched as Bellamy knelt back down beside Atom. He realized quickly that Alessia had not left and he sighed without looking back at her.

"I told you to leave."

"I don't follow your orders," she whispered, not in her usual snippy tone as she normally would exert with him. Instead of arguing, he said nothing and she walked around Atom's feet to kneel down on the other side of him. The teenager was struggling, choking out desperate cries to end his life. Bellamy had the knife in his hand with a firm grip, ready to do what his friend was asking, but Alessia saw the hesitation in his eyes. Even as Atom pleaded, he couldn't do it. And, for a moment, Alessia saw the real side of the brave and difficult Bellamy Blake that had so far acted much like her father in the situation they were in. But this side of him was something that she had long hoped to see from her father, but had failed to get. The good side.

And behind him, though Bellamy couldn't see, was Clarke, watching as they were both kneeling beside the desperate Atom. Clarke kept her distance, accompanied by Wells and Finn, but she caught the gaze of Alessia and shook her head. Then, Alessia realized exactly what Clarke was telling her to do.

"Bellamy..." Alessia whispered quietly. He looked up at her and watched as she moved her hand forward, slightly shaking, and grabbed the knife out of his hand. She took a deep breath and thought back to all those years her father had dedicated to educating her on how to kill. He showed her the fastest ways, the slowest ways, the painful ways, and the painless ways. Unconsciously, she started to hum the song she had sang to Charlotte earlier, not realizing that it was on her mind and that she was scared enough to hum it to herself.

And as she killed Atom, quickly and painlessly, she had gone all the way to the last line.

* * *

><p><em>Alessia had always been a resourceful girl. Since her father was the head of all security on the Ark, she had her ways of cheating the system. So she was able to get Clarke to the secure location whereupon they floated innocent or guilty men and women for their crimes without a hitch. However, the guards managed to grab her upon their arrival as she made her presence known. Her mother rushed over to her to prevent Clarke from coming closer, determined not to have her child witness the terrible tragedy of her father being executed, but Wells shoved the guards off of Clarke and Chancellor Jaha called them off. Alessia stood beside Wells, her eyes focused on her guilt-ridden father standing right by the execute button. She eyed him carefully as Chancellor Jaha spoke. <em>

_"Jake, it's time." _

_Jake Griffin hugged his daughter, then his wife, and backed away from them slowly. He looked at Clarke. "I love you, kid." _

_"I love you," Clarke choked out as her father backed away into the sealed chamber. Alessia stepped forward as the doors sealed once Jake was inside and her father locked eyes with her. Alessia shook her head. _

_"Dad," she said quietly. Then, though she tried to be firm, her next words shook. "Don't do this." _

_Marcus swallowed down a thick lump in his throat and looked at the Chancellor, who gave Marcus a single nod to tell him what was needed to be done. And Marcus, though pressed by his daughter to back away from the button and draw that line at last, believed he had no other choice but to press the button that executed his friend. Clarke broke upon seeing her father die by being stripped of air and cast out into the solar system, and everything was quiet except for Clarke's crying. The Chancellor left, unable to witness the daughter of his friend mourn so deeply. Marcus stepped forward to stand by his daughter who was stricken at the actions of her father. _

_"I'm sorry," whispered Marcus to Alessia as he passed her. She shook her head at him, though he did not see, for he left before he could have a chance to see his daughter so blatantly realize that her father, it seemed, would never truly draw a line when it came to the law. _

* * *

><p>Bellamy had just been lying in his tent idly, staring up at the top with his hand over his forehead trying to relax. Octavia had thrown such a scene upon his return with Atom's corpse and Murphy was starting to really piss him off. The only good news in the entire camp was that the moaning had finally stopped; Clarke had managed to heal Jasper at last. Thank God. Bellamy couldn't have taken all that noise on top of his <em>extremely <em>bad day.

That's why, when the flap of his tent opened, he wasn't in the best of moods to be bothered. "What?"

Bellamy looked over his feet to see Alessia at the door of his tent. She smiled slightly. "Mind if I join you?"

_Who would've thought? _he said to himself as he shifted so that he was sitting up with his knees to his chest. _I wouldn't mind. Not at all. _

"You need something?" he asked her as she stepped inside and sat down by his feet. Alessia shook her head.

"Nope. I actually came to give something to you." As he watched her with confused eyes, she reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out the knife he gave her earlier in the morning just before they set out into the woods. She pointed the tip of the blade at him for a moment, then smiled and flipped it around so that the handle was extended to him. "Go on, take it."

"You can keep it." Bellamy shook his head. "I've got plenty."

"Oh, I think you're gonna want this one." He knotted his eyebrows and she frowned. "I don't have all night, Blake. Just go with me on this one."

Hesitantly, still unsure of what she wanted him to do with the knife or why she was so persistent upon him taking it, he ended up grabbing the handle in his hand and wielding the weapon as she intended for him to. He shrugged. "Okay. Now what?"

Alessia extended her wrist to him so that her wristband was right for the taking. He looked down at it, still confused, and she sighed. "All right. I see I'm gonna have to spell this out for you. I want it off. The wristband, of course."

Bellamy laughed. "This has got to be a test."

She shook her head. "Nope. No test. I'm serious." Bellamy waited for her to tell him why, but she pursed her lips and sighed. "Let's just say...I've realized that I've been putting my hope in the wrong places. It's time to accept that, if I want Kane to change, he's gonna have to do it on his own. You...had a point earlier. I'm tired of holding out hope for a dad that's never going to live up to the expectation."

The tall, dark, handsome leader scowled at her. "If you're looking for someone to change your mind, I'm not him."

She couldn't resist smiling. Alessia's voice dropped to a whisper. "Trust me, I know."

He studied her eyes, trying to search for some hidden truth in them, but found nothing but what she was asking of him. So, without further delay, he reached forward, grabbed her wrist, and tucked the knife beneath the band. Bellamy tried not to make it hurt, but she inevitably hissed to herself as he thrust up the blade to get the band to break. A few drops of blood emerged from the inside of her wrist where the blade was handling pressure, but at last, the band popped off and the glow of the needles that had been in her skin faded away, leaving her with a few needle holes and a small, unimportant battle scar.

When he had the wristband in hand, however, Bellamy didn't feel safe. He had what he wanted, but was it really going to be enough? A large part inside doubted it. Nevertheless, he raised the wristband up in the air and waved it at Alessia with a smile.

"You still threatening to murder me, Robin Hood?" he asked lightly. She smirked.

"Not just yet." She rose from her knees and moved to step out of the tent, but Bellamy whistled to get her attention back.

"You forgot something," he told her with the wristband in hand. She peered into his tent from the outside and shook her head.

"Keep it," Alessia told him. "As a trophy, I'm sure. I trust this won't add to your inflating ego, either..."

He didn't respond to her, but rather laughed as she gave him one last smile and left his tent.

* * *

><p>On the Ark, Abby Griffin watched the transmission board, determined to find some way to prove that the 100 had been voluntarily taking their wristbands off. She worked day in and day out to find that solution to stop Kane from getting his wish to execute hundreds of people from the Ark just to further his selfish gain. But it was as she studied the vital signs of the teenagers that the very object of her irritation and frustration walked through the doors of her station.<p>

"Find anything yet, Abby?" Kane asked as he sauntered inside with his hands clasped behind his back and his shoulders squared. Abby sighed and looked up at him.

"No. Not yet. But I will," she promised. He nodded, assured that she would, and she just gave him a bitter smile and moved out of his way to deal with her own business. Kane glanced up at the transmission board and searched the names of the 100 to find his daughter's. Finally, he found her name and her transmission, thankful to still find it glowing at him. She was still alive, and that was affirmative.

And, then, almost suddenly, with one single sound and a blackened tile, his relief turned into something else.

Abby moved forward. "Whose transmission was that?" she asked as she walked around to the control board to look at the transmissions from the administer's view. As soon as she saw who it was, she stopped cold and looked up at Marcus, who was staring at the screen blankly. Kane watched as his daughter's tile blinked with bold red words like a slap in the face.

**TRANSMISSION TERMINATED**

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning the next day when Wells was accompanied by Charlotte, the youngest girl in their camp, who walked up to him as he watched the sunrise from a tree log. She said shakily, "Hi."<p>

Wells smiled at her. "You couldn't sleep?"

She shook her head and murmured, "I never can. You on watch?"

"Join me," he suggested. Charlotte sat down on the tree log as well beside him, watching as the sky turned a pinkish orange and the sun rose above the horizon.

"I had a nightmare," Charlotte told him. Wells listened; he was always a great listener. "I...I have them every night. But...I think I found a way to make them stop." She peered up at him through watering eyes. "I-I'm sorry!"

And the fearful girl launched forward, using a knife to cut right into Wells' throat where she had seen Alessia stab Atom earlier back in the forest to silence him quickly. Wells dropped to the forest floor, bleeding out and choking from the presence of blood in his airways. Charlotte stood and watched him as he slowly started to die right before her eyes. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she memorized the fear inside of her.

"Every night, I see him. Your father. He kills my parents and...and I see his face and...and I wake up and I see yours. And the nightmare never ends. And the only way to make it end was to slay my demons. I had to."

By this time, Wells had stopped choking, stopped coughing, stopped groaning. His heart slowly started to give out as all the blood left his body and, within minutes_—_seconds, really_—_he was dead.

And Charlotte hummed the tune that was on repeat in her head aloud until she reached the very last line.

* * *

><p><strong>I literally have never liked Charlotte and will always hate her for killing Wells. But Wells needed to die for the next episode so...there you have it. By the way, and this is just a little extra note for the sentimentalist within me, the song used in this chapter, One Tin Soldier by The Original Caste, was a song my dad used to sing to me as a kid growing up and I always found the song interesting and particularly fitting with The 100 because of all the war that happens in the series. Anyways, if you haven't heard the song, I suggest going to look it up on YouTube or something because it's a pretty ironic song if you ask me.<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Review, please!**

* * *

><p><strong>katiesgotagun: <strong>Yep. Definitely lots of friction in the last chapter and most certainly in this chapter. Thanks for the review!

**suzii3499: **Thank you! Alessia and Bellamy will definitely be having more moments throughout the series...I mean, after all it's a BellamyxOC so there will definitely be development in the future :) To be honest, Robin Hood was kind of a last-minute decision that I had made because I needed her to have a nickname and I didn't want it to be Princess like Clarke, but I'm glad I managed to make the nickname become a part of her characters. Thanks for reviewing!

**Winterfelttumblr: **No problem :)

**FairyNinjaPrincess: **Thanks!

**Guest: **"Guilt" with Marcus is a relative term. Eventually we will see how he reacts to Alessia taking off her wristband, as she has done in this chapter, and it's sort of like he's guilty, but he also has a really annoying way of trying to hide his emotions. However, once he executes those 300 people in The Culling, those emotions just might leak out.

**Guest: **Done! Sorry it took me so long for the update.

**darolinesalvatore: **Thank you.

**acid-veins: **Haha that's what I thought :) Thanks!

**grapejuice101: **Sorry to keep you waiting! Here's the update!

**Guest: **Thanks!

**Tina: **Thank you. I think I was a little biased towards Kane being her father when coming up with the plans for this story because Henry Ian Cusick plays him but honestly I just wanted to get a chance to play with Kane's character because he's the one who has the potential for one of the most developments. Thanks for reviewing!

**MRJ: **These are the times where I realize I probably should've taken French instead of Latin :P I translated the message though and don't feel bad, we all love those kinds of relationships which is precisely why I wrote Alessia and Bellamy that way. Thanks for reviewing!

**tooclosefortety: **Wow that is a really big compliment. Thank you! Happy (belated) holidays to you, too!

**WestOfTheGlass: **Thanks!

**queenmargaerys: **I definitely will. Thanks for reviewing!

**highwayblues1: **Thanks!

**Renee: **I seemed to have caused frustration so my apologies. Here's the update :)

* * *

><p><strong>PS: I have recently created 3 social media accounts (Twitter, Instagram, and Tumblr). I was only going to make one of them but I decided to live a little and manage all three. Links are up on my profile. Check them out! Twitter will be for communicating with you all, Instagram will be for posting pictures relevant to my stories, and Tumblr will be for...pretty much everything else. I'll try to make it eventually worth following :)<strong>


End file.
